


the petty squad

by byunbunnie



Category: AB6IX (Band), NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Social Media, Texting, crack alittle, if you dont like it dont read it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byunbunnie/pseuds/byunbunnie
Summary: so this is take two of this fic coz i didnt like where it was going before with some of the characters,,, so lets try againwhen daehwi and woojin meet the new kid, jihoon, woojin thinks he has to fight to keep daehwi by his side,,, but maybe he doesnt have toorthe social media high school champarkhwi au that i think about a lotft. jaehwan being an ansty boy





	1. the beginning

**music god** @mariokim  
i just saw daehwi an woojin holding hands walking down the hall?? i thought they were kidding when they said they started dating ???

**min yoongi sunbaenim i luv u** @alpacamin  
@ _mariokim_ no?? theyre legit in love or smth it was the talking point of the last squad meetup ngl

**music god** @mariokim _  
_ @alpacamin wat?? how have i never seen them being a real couple befor

**min yoongi sunbaenim i luv u** @alpacamin  
_@mariokim_ coz theyve been avoiding u lol

**music god** @mariokim  
_@urboimagumagu @urboithesnaggle_ wht did i do to hurt yall so bad ???

**min yoongi sunbaenim i luv u** @alpacamin  
_@alpacamin_ they thought u would follow them around for a week providing ‘romantic mood music’ like u did when ong and Daniel got together

**music god** @mariokim  
_@alpacamin_ oh yeah lol that was peak who wouldnt want that

**i just wanna #diehwi** @urboimagumagu  
_@mariokim_ US! WE DON’T WANT THAT!!1!!!11!!

**try me bitch** @emperorhwang  
_@mariokim_ also theyve had matching usernames for like two weeks now are you illiterate or just stupid

**music god** @mariokim  
_@emperorhwang_ im used to this from u but @urboimagumagu i raised u myself how could u hurt me like this

**dancing machine** @urboithesnaggle  
YALL DAEHWI GOT HIS PHONE TAKEN BY MS CHOI SHE WAS SO DISAPOINTED IN HIM

**dancing machine** @urboithesnaggle  
also _@mariokim_ daehwi told me to tell you ‘saranghae hyungnim (✿◕‿◕✿)’

**music god** @mariokim  
_@urboimagumagu_ sounds fake but ok…i thought i raised you all better than this ngl

**min yoongi sunbaenim i luv u** @alpacamin  
_@kdhyun_ can you believ,,,the audacity _@mariokim_ has,,, thinking he raised OUR children woojin and daehwi smh

**min yoongi sunbaenim i luv u** @alpacamin  
_@kdhyun_ can you believ,,,the audacity _@mariokim_ has,,, thinking he raised OUR children woojin and daehwi smh

**your ideal type** @kdhyun  
_@alpacamin_ ur rite. we took them under our wing since before jaehwan even MET them

**music god** @mariokim  
okAY everyone i get it im dirt to you all. the only person i have is _@jungponyo_

**chill af** @jungponyo  
_@mariokim_ nope

**music god** @mariokim  
im surrounded,,, by fakes

**lin lin** @swagggyboi  
any day where i can go on my tl and see jaehwan being attacked is a good one

______

**why am i here** (9)

**woojin:** remember how ms choi took daehwis phone?

**woojin:** she asked to see him after class boy is in for it

**minhyun:** lol innit

**ong:** wat the fuck was that

**jaehwan** : ^^

**woojin:** minhyun its bad enough being in a group chat w/ my bro its worse having to watch u try and use slang

**minhyun:** yeah that was hard for me too. anyway, you were saying about Daehwi?

**woojin:** oh yeah MANS IS IN FOR IT

**woojin:** im wating for him outside our class now i cant hear any yellin yet so ig teach is going easy on him

**ong** : it is his like first ever time getting in trouble

**ong:** unless u count that time he kept correcting the eng teachers grammar and they got mad and snapped at him

**daniel:** that definetly doenst count

**woojin:** ok but pls dont bring that up to daehwi he still has trauma from it

**minhyun:** didn’t you have to comfort him in the bathroom for an hour after that?

**woojin:** YES he was torn tf up

**guanlin:** hold up a min

**guanlin:** woojin and minhyun r brothers ??

**guanlin:** they look nothing alike ???

**jaehwan:** lmao where have u been guanlin

**guanlin:** china ??

**ong:** lolol minhyun and woojin are technically step brothers

**ong:** but like they grew up together so theyre basically genetic bros

**guanlin:** ok that makes more sense

**daniel:** none of us believed them either when they said until we saw their family photos

**minhyun:** yes, we do look nothing alike but we have been a family for over ten years now

**minhyun:** so, on the recent debate of who raised Woojin, I feel it was me

**ong:** is that why he ended up being as gay as u

**minhyun:** …you know what maybe

**daniel** : whre did he go anyway

**woojin** : lol soz daehwi came out and we were talking

**jaehwan** : yall are already dating tf he coming out for

**woojin** : he came out of the CLASSROom you absolute rat

**jaehwan:** again with the attacks

**ong:** you 10/10 deservd it

**minhyun:** I’m glad I at least taught woojin how to drag people right

**daniel:** n e ways,,, did daehwi actually get in trouble or is he still the angel we all know he is

**daehwi:** don’t worry! i didn’t get in trouble, the teacher just asked me to be a guide for the new students tomorrow

**woojin:** which he of course agreed to even though we were gonna have lunch together

**daehwi:** we have lunch together literally every day

**woojin:** eating with these rats doesnt count

**daehwi:** i promise im all yours after i show the new kids around~

**woojin:** …good

**jaehwan** : oh my god get a room u two

**jaehwan:** yous are too disgustingly cute for ur own gud

**jaehwan:** …

**jaehwan:** @minhyun when will we be like that

**seungwoon::** omf stfu jaehwan

**ong:** ^^^

**guanlin** tag urself im seungwoon coming into the gc just to tell jaehwan to stfu  


______

**i just wanna #diehwi** @urboimagumagu  
im excited to meet the new students tmw ! hopefully they like it here

**dancing machine** @urboithesnaggle  
_@urboimagumagu_ of course theyll like it if youre the one showing them around

**i just wanna #diehwi** @urboimagumagu  
_@urboithesnaggle_ *(◕ω◕✿)*:･ thx bby,,,also i kind of told ms choi that you would also show the new students around,,,

**dancing machine** @urboithesnaggle  
_@urboimagumagu_ uuuugghhh do i have toooo

**i just wanna #diehwi** @urboimagumagu  
_@urboithesnaggle_ youll get to be with me as wel ???

**dancing machine** @urboithesnaggle  
_@urboimagumagu_ gr8 ill be there how early are we getting to school

**vote euiwoong for class president** @hyeongseopsoap  
imagin being as whipped as _@urboithesnaggle_ is

**dancing machine** @urboithesnaggle  
_@hyeongseopsoap_ stfu as if u arent whipped for euiwoong, ur so far up his ass u can probs see the breakfast u made him

**vote euiwoong for class president** @hyeongseopsoap  
_@urboithesnaggle_ suddenly,,, i cant read

______

**stop calling me a furry** @danik  
2 likes and ill go to ikea and irresponsibly buy furniture that i don’t need

**ong went wrong** @theREALong  
_@danik_ can everyone please stop liking this daniel is broke as hell and having a crisis coz of his history essay

**stop calling me a furry** @danik  
@ _theREALong_ you don’t know me i totally have money for some swedish furniture

**ong went wrong** @theREALong  
_@danik_ were literally dating and you tell me everything

**ong went wrong** @theREALong  
_@danik_ yesterday u legit called me just to tell me u didnt have enough money for chicken nuggets

**stop calling me a furry** @danik  
_@theREALong_ don’t call me out

_______

**lin lin** @swagggyboi  
no offence but when will jelena happen again

**i just wanna #diehwi** @urboimagumagu  
_@swagggyboi_ who needs jelena when you have the real power couple of our generation, chanbaek

**lin lin** @swagggyboi  
_@urboimagumagu_ shit u rite


	2. triggered! woojin

**really bad boy** @urboimagumagu  
with @urboithesnaggle on our way to school to meet our new classmates !

_[pic attachment]_

**vote svt at mama** @kingsamuel  
_@urboimagumagu_ pls teach me how tf two people can look so good at 8am

**really bad boy** @urboimagumagu  
_@kingsamuel_ sorry its genetic and unattainable

**im too old for this** @emperorhwang  
seeing young love is really doing nothing to make me feel better about my own nonexistent love life. I guess I’m just getting too old for love…

**dancing machine** @urboithesnaggle  
_@emperorhwang_ omg hyung stop being so angsty ur only a senior in highschool stop having a mid life crisis

**i am aegyo**  @theREALong  
_@urboithesnaggle_ this is atleast his third mid life crisis and he hasnt even finished high school

**im too old for this** @emperorhwang  
_@theREALong_ why are you couNTING

**an actual angel™**  @momjisung  
Don’t worry @emperorhwang I’m sure this is your lucky year! Maybe love has been here the whole time…

**im too old for this** @emperorhwang  
cryptic but ok…Thankyou _@momjisung_  

_____ 

**god is testing me (9)**

 

**woojin:**  can yall beliEVE THE AUDICTY OF SOME PEOPLE  
**woojin:**  like

**woojin:**  HE HAD THE NERVE

**guanlin** : shit who hurt you

**daniel:**  aren’t you with daehwi showing the new kids around?

**woojin:**  YES;; thats the problem

**woojin:**  one of them is really…

**woojin:**  grinding my gears

**ong:**  spill the TEA sweetie!!

**woojin:**  ok ok sooo

**woojin:**  me and daehwi are waiting at the office

**woojin** : and hes showing me the monsta x aaa performance

**guanlin:**  legends truly

**daniel:**  the performance was ace

**ong:** global icons really

**woojin** : ikr when will i ever

**woojin:**  ANyway so over comes the principal with these two boys

**woojin:**  nd when i say they r two of the prettiest people ive ever seen i am not kidding

**jisung:**  Prettier than Daehwi?

**woojin:**  ofc not hyung r u crazy

**woojin:**  sO the prinicipal introduces them as jihoon and jinyoung

**woojin:**  cousins who moved from seoul bc of their parents work

**woojin:** nd everything is going fine theyre pretty cool dudes

**woojin:**  EXCPT this ‘jihoon’ guy has the nerve to keep flirting with daehwi

**woojin:**  ????

**woojin:**  DAEHWI INTRODUCED ME AS HIS BOYFRIEND

**woojin:**  IS THAT TOO HARD TO UNDERSTNAD

**woojin:**  lik this boy keeps touching daehwis arm and shit

**woojin:**  and daehwi is so nice that he just thinks its normal or smth

**ong:**  oh shit what u gonna do

**woojin:**  well to say im handling the situation maturely

**woojin:**  would be false

**guanlin:**  YALL HES NOT KIDDING

**guanlin:**  I CAN SEE THEM NOW AND WOOJIN IS GLARING AT THE PRETY ONE SO HARD

**guanlin:**  AND HES GOT HIS WHOLE ARM AROUND DAEHWIS WAIST

**woojin:**  AND WOULD YOU BELIVE THE PRETTY BOY STILL ISNT BACKING OFF

**woojin:**  he just complimented daehwis eyes !!!!

**woojin:**  ‘so pretty, like a doll’

**woojin:** sO pReTtY LikE a DoLL

**daniel:**  he’s not wrong though, daehwi’s eyes are beautiful

**woojin:**  i am very aware of that

**jisung:**  What about the other kid?

**woojin:**  hes nice i guess

**woojin:**  he hasnt said too much

**woojin:** we have physics together l8r so i guess well be friends ???

**woojin:**  anyways i gtg typing eith one hand is hard

**ong:**  good luck defending your man

_______

**dont trust pretty ppl** @urboithesnaggle  
GR8 we all have class together,,,,

**dont trust pretty ppl** @urboithesnaggle  
_@urboithesnaggle_ atleast now that were in class i can dig up some dirt on this kid

 

**day6 are kings** @mariokim  
_@urboithesnaggle_ LOL r u gonna stalk him down

 

**dont trust pretty ppl** @urboithesnaggle  
_@mariokim_ …maybe

 

**day6 are kings** @mariokim  
_@urboithesnaggle_ lol good luck

 

_____

**im too old for this** @emperorhwang  
just bumped into who i think is one of the new kids and omf hes the most adorable

 

**gaga noona notice me**  @minkichoi  
_@emperorhwang_ its funny to me… that you said the most adorable…when i exist???

 

**im too old for this** @emperorhwang  
_@minkichoi_ you _were_ cute but now you’re just annoying

**gaga noona notice me**  @minkichoi  
_@emperorhwang_ are you sure about that

**im too old for this** @emperorhwang  
_@minkichoi_ i’m pretty sure yes 

**gaga noona notice me**  @minkichoi  
_@kimjonghyun_ hyung minhyun is bullying me

 

**im too old for this** @emperorhwang  
_@kimjonghyun_ he’s lying  


**onibugi** @kimjonghyun  
_@minkichoi @emperorhwang_ The real question is why you’re both on your phones during class.

 

**gaga noona notice me**  @minkichoi  
_@emperorhwang_ oh shit we ded  


**im too old for this** @emperorhwang  
_@minkichoi_ this is completely your fault

 

**gaga noona notice me**  @minkichoi  
@emperorhwang ya kno ill accept that

 

_____

**dont trust pretty ppl** @urboithesnaggle  
OH SHIt yall i found his twt

 

 

**nations jeojang** @winkboi  
new school today lets geT THIS BREAD

 

_____

**justice for nickelback (4)**

**youngmin:** oho

**donghyun:**  ohoho

**youngmin:**  ohohoho

**woojin:**  oh my god stfu hyungs wat do u want

**youngmin:**  whats this we hear about another boy coming between my otp

**daehwi:**  hyung thats nothing! woojin just overanalyzed it lol

**woojin:**  you mean. the rat

**daehwi:**  woojinnnn~ jihoon was just being friendly

**woojin:**  tooo friendly

**donghyun:**  what exactly happened?

**daehwi:**  i’ll send you screenshots of woojins dramatic retelling

**daehwi** :  _[image attachment]_

**daehwi:**   _[image attachment]_

**daehwi:**   _[image attachment]_

**woojin** : it wasnt a dramatic retelling

**woojin** : thats what happened

**woojin:**  ur an angel so you assume everyone is as nice as you

**woojin:**  but this guy was trying to get IN

**donghyun:**  wait so what do we know about this jihoon?

**youngmin:**  he just moved from seoul

**youngmin:**  he lives with his cousin, bae jinyoung

**youngmin:**  he is a few months older than woojin

**daehwi** : …

**daehwi** : hyung how do you know all of that

**youngmin** : woojin showed me jihoons twt

**daehwi:** gasp

**daehwi:**  and didnt show me first??

**daehwi** : what kind of boyfriend

**woojin:**  lol soz but i was with youngmin hyung at the time

**youngmin:**  apart from basic info

**youngmin:**  all i really gathered was that he posts a selfie almost every day

**daehwi** : ooh! i wanna see them

**woojin:**  >:(

**daehwi:**  woojinie theres literally no need to be jealous

**daehwi:**  ive known jihoon for less than a day

**daehwi** : i just want to be his friend he seems really cool

**daehwi:**  actually, i think you guys would get along!

**daehwi:**  he said he wants to join the dance team!

**woojin:**  oh so hes finna leech my boyfriend aND

**woojin:**  my position on the dance team

**daehwi:**  hyung dont be like this :(((

**woojin:**  ,,,fine ill give him a chance i guess

**daehwi:**  !!yay!!

**donghyun:**  look at my kids growing up and resolving problems by themselves:’)

_____

**day6 are kings** @mariokim  
this is a call out thread for @swagggyboi

 

**day6 are kings** @mariokim  
_@mariokim_ so we sitting in the cafeteria eatin lunch n eerything is chill

 

**day6 are kings** @mariokim  
_@mariokim_ then this boi spills some orange juice on his shirt

 

**day6 are kings** @mariokim  
_@mariokim_ so while hes cleaning it minhyun tells him ‘don’t wipe dab’

 

**day6 are kings** @mariokim  
_@mariokim_ so mans stARTS DABBING ON THE SPOT AND IGNORES HIS SHIRT STAIN

 

**day6 are kings** @mariokim  
_@mariokim_ and so minhyun is now on the vERGE of tears lookin like guanlin just killed his puppy

 

**dab is lyfe** @swagggyboi  
_@mariokim_ you know what i stand by what i did

 

**im too old for this** @emperorhwang  
_@swagggyboi_ I love you and all but please choke.

 

______

**nations jeojang** @winkboi  
keen to get back into dancing, it’s been too long since i felt that smooth cha cha rhythm

 

_______

**private chat (2)**

**jinyoung:**  hyung

**jinyoung:**  woojin hyung is in the dance team you should ask him to introduce you to the group

**jihoon:**  who tf is woojin

**jinyoung:**  oml how could you already forget

**jinyoung:**  he was one of the guys who showed us around this morning

**jihoon** : oh the guy with daehwi

**jihoon:**  im pretty sure he hates me ??

**jihoon:**  if him constantly glaring at me is anything to go off

**jinyoung:**  maybe its bc you were flirting with his boyfriend

**jinyoung** : idk i could be wrong tho

**jihoon:**  i was just being nice !

**jinyoung:**  im pretty sure you complimented daehwi more than you talked to him

**jihoon:**  i couldn’t help it

**jihoon:**  hes just

**jihoon:**  so cute ???

**jihoon** : like people tell me im cute

**jihoon:**  but im nothing compared to daehwi, the smollest bean

**jinyoung:**  he has a BOYFRIEND

**jihoon:** I KNOW

**jihoon:**  chill im not actually gonna pursue him or anything

**jihoon** : im not a homewrecker i just

**jihoon:**  think hes cute

**jinyoung:**  sure jan

_______

 

**i am aegyo**  @theREALong  
so i was just cruising down the highway when a bird SHAT on my window so big i thought it cracked

 

**cronch monch** @danik  
_@theREALong_ yall should have heard him scream it was hilarious

 

**im hyung baby** @sengwin  
_@theREALong_ acts like his car isn’t a piece of crap but we all know the truth

**i am aegyo**  @theREALong  
_@sengwin_ you can WALK home today then

 

**im hyung baby** @sengwin  
_@theREALong_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ atleast i wont die in your shitbox

 

**cronch monch** @danik  
_@sengwin_ thinks he can insult someones car when he can barely afford the bus fare

  **i am aegyo**  @theREALong  
_@danik_ yes DRAG him sweetie,,,this is the kind of support i need and luv from a relationship 

______ 

**year 11 squad (4)**

**daewhi:** Hi!!

**woojin:** why tf am i here

**jihoon:** ^^

**woojin:** dont do that

**jihoon:** don’t do what I BREATHED

**daehwi:** anyWAYS

**daehwi:** i made this chat so that if jinyoung n jihoon ever have a question or get lost

**daehwi:** they can come and ask on here

**jinyoung:** that’s a good idea!

**jinyoung:** ngl the economics catch up work is making me wanna commit and its only been a week

**jinyoung:** it doesn’t make sense ???

**woojin:** r u doing it with mr oh

**jinyoung:** ye

**woojin:** my older bro aced that class

**woojin:** if you want i can get you his notes or smth

**woojin:** or he could even tutor you if u want ?? idk ill try

**jinyoung:** NUt

**jinyoung:** yes please that would be amaazing

**daehwi:** see ! this gc is already a success !

**jihoon:** but i don’t need any help with anything ??

**daehwi:** wELL

**daehwi:** remember when i said woojin is on the dance team

**jihoon:** yes ??

**daehwi:** weeeeell hes not just a member

**daehwi:** hes actually the co-captain!

**jihoon:** wut really

**woojin:** yes really u cabbage

**jihoon:**??? cabbage ??

**woojin:** tbh not my best insult

**woojin:** back to the topic

**woojin:** one of our members moved away so now we need a replacement

**woojin:** r u IN

**woojin:** for an audition ofc idek if u can dance

**jihoon:**!!! that would be great !!!

**woojin:** ok come to the dance room tmw after class

**jihoon:** ill be there

**jihoon:** daehwi will you be there aswell?

**woojin:** why does that matter u twerp

**daehwi:** oh god u triggered him

**daehwi:** but to answer your question,, no i wont,,,

**daehwi:** i have to do smth with a hyung of mine but

**daehwi:** i usually watch the practices and study or set up the music most of the time

**woojin:** LOL coz he cant dance for Shit

**daehwi:** …………..

**daehwi:** ur not wrong

_____

**really bad boy** @urboimagumagu  
when youre already so happy you wouldn’t think something could make you even more happy

 

**really bad boy** @urboimagumagu  
would you?

 

**really** @urboimagumagu  
idk maybe im just being greedy,,,,

 

**varsITY FOOTBALL** @urboithesnaggle  
just so everyone knows im only doing this coz daehwi asked

 

**vote euiwoong for class president**  @hyeongseopsoap  
_@urboithesnaggle_ ur whipped for daehwi WE BEEN KNEW

 

**varsITY FOOTBALL** @urboithesnaggle  
_@hyeongseopsoap_ p l e a s e stop calling me out

 

**nations jeojang** @winkboi  
now that i recall,,, they were both more attractive than someone should be

**nations jeojang** @winkboi  
im FUCKD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> see what did i say this chapter is already longer than the other one wOW  
> so there wasnt much minhwan in this chap but be patient oK
> 
> also like the setting of the story is lowkey confusing to me aswell so kinda like jsut go along with it ?? jsut dont read too much into it its v not that important  
> coz like the schooling elements are like based off my highschool in aus coz it was super chill and like the ideal high school  
> and theres elements - like seongwoo driving even though hes in high school- that dont match up with korean society  
> so like its set in hybrid korea/australia i guess  
> but like its not that important,,, i just wanted to let yall know not to worry about the confusing elements


	3. im procrastinating school work can you tell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi: hyungs with all due respect
> 
> daehwi: (which isn’t much these days)
> 
> daehwi: stfu

**god sehun**  @theREALong  
im dropping daniel, oh sehun now owns this ass

 

 **every Tuesday** @danik  
@theREALong random but tbh im not even mad

 

 **every Tuesday** @danik  
@theREALong i have nothing but respect for MY president, oh sehun

_______ 

 **ma sauce** @swagggyboi  
you aint got sauce like i got sauce

 

 **ur saviour**  @momjisung  
@swagggyboi What does this mean?

 

 **ur saviour**  @momjisung  
@swagggyboi ????

 

 **ur saviour**  @momjisung  
@swagggyboi Guanlin, tell me what does this mean ?

 

 **ur saviour**  @momjisung  
@swagggyboi GUANLIN

 

_______ 

 **IM BOUTTA POP OFF** @urboithesnaggle  
i didnt know it was possible but the mic drop remix has made me even MORE gay

**that was legitness** @urboimagumagu  
_@urboithesnaggle_ namjoon is my faTHER

 

 **IM BOUTTA POP OFF** @urboithesnaggle  
_@urboimagumagu_ i want jimin to punch me in the FACE

 

 **im hyung baby** @sengwin  
_@urboithesnaggle_ the mic drop remix came out like a year ago where have you been

**need i say more** @kdhyun  
did i really raise mine own children just so they could thirst over bts ??

 **need i say more** @kdhyun  
_@kdhyun_ but also big mood

 

**private chat (2)**

**daehwi:** hey jihoon!

 **daewhi:** are we still gonna study together during our line off?

 **jihoon:** Yes of course

 **jihoon:**  If you still want to that is

 **daehwi:**  (´◠ω◠`) of course i still want to!

 **daehwi:**  anytime i get to hang out with you is a good one!

 **jihoon:**  afehjbv

 **jihoon:**  Same*

 **jihoon:**  H o w e v e r

 **jihoon:**  Did you tell woojin that we’re gonna be together?

 **daehwi** :…

 **daehwi** : i may have mentioned it

 **daehwi:**  why?

 **jihoon:**  we’re in chemistry right now

 **jihoon:**  and the teacher told him to pair up with me

 **jihoon** : but when he said my name woojin turned to me and said

 **jihoon:**  ‘oh you mean the snake?’

 **daehwi:**  lololololl

 **daehwi** : dont worry about him hyung

 **daehwi:**  hes just jealous   
  
**daehwi** : coz we get to hang out and he has dance class during f line ★~(◠‿◕✿)  
  
**jihoon:**  He does dance class AND dance club !?!  
  
**jihoon:**  wow..  
  
**daehwi:**  yeah, woojinnie is pretty amazing!!

 **daehwi:**  but he is also a jealous bean

 **daehwi:**  hes just going to have to get used to us hanging out together,

 **daehwi** : bc i really love spending time with you ✧･ﾟ\\(◕ヮ◕)/･ﾟ✧

 **jihoon** : aah so cute,,,  
  
**jihoon:**   Not many people want to take the time to get to know me   
  
**daehwi** : dont worry hyung!

 **daehwi:**  i know youre more than your good looks (◠ω◕✿)

 **daehwi** : altho your visuals are A+++++

 **jihoon:**  Thanks but at this school full of visual gods im like

 **jihoon:**  a 4/10

 **jihoon:**  Like have you SEEn yourself ??

 **jihoon:**  A whole 20/10

 **jihoon:**  And could you GET any cuter ??  
  
**jihoon:**  I don’t think so  
  
**daehwi:**  hehe thx hyung!  
  
**daehwi:**  i have to pay attention to class again but i’ll see you in the librbary?  
  
**jihoon:**  yes!!  
  
**daehwi:**  also you should get back to your partner work with woojinie  
  
**jihoon:**  im pretty sure hes reading this conversation from across the table  
  
**jihoon:**  ima go before he throws the acid at me and ruins my pretty face   
  
**daehwi:**  bye hyung!!   
  
**daehwi:**  good luck with chemistry! ＼(^-^)／

 

 

 **you get a car! YOU get a car!**  @winkboi  
how am i supposed to focus when hes so cute asdfg

_____

 

 **god sehun**  @theREALong  
who here eats pizza crust

 

 **im hyung baby** @sengwin  
@theREALong i eat pizza starting with the crust

 

 **god sehun**  @theREALong  
@sengwin do you know how fucked up what you just said was

 

 

 **what is UP kyle**  @mariokim  
YALL MA BOI @swaggyboi IS AT IT AGAIN

 

 **what is UP kyle**  @mariokim  
@mariokim TODAY DURING CLASS THE TEACHER ASKED HIM WHT KIND OF MUSIC HE LIKED

 

 **what is UP kyle**  @mariokim  
@mariokim AND HW WAS LIKE ‘RAP MUSIC I GUESS’

 

 **what is UP kyle**  @mariokim  
@mariokim SO THE TEACHER IS LIKE ‘RAP MUSIC HAS SOME PRETTY MEANINGFUL LYRICS WHATS UR FAVURITE LYRIC’

 

 **what is UP kyle**  @mariokim  
@mariokim AND MA BOI GUANLIN IS SWAETING HE DOESN’T KNOW WHAT TO SAY

 

 **what is UP kyle**  @mariokim  
@mariokim AND HE DEAD ASS SAYS

 

 **what is UP kyle**  @mariokim  
@mariokim THE TING TO SKRRRA  _PAP PAP_ KA KA KA SKIBIDI  _PAP PAP_

 

 **ma sauce** @swagggyboi  
@mariokim LEAVE ME ALONE I PANICKED 

 

 **vote svt at mama** @kingsamuel  
@swagggyboi is my big mood of the day 24/7

____

**private chat (2)**

**jinyoung:** hello is this minhyun?  
  
**minhyun** : yes, you’re jinyoung?  
  
**jinyoung** : yeah that’s me  
  
**minhyun** : woojin told me to expect your message :)   
  
**minhyun:**  you want help in economics???  
  
**jinyoung:**  yes please  
  
**jinyoung** : its already killing me,,,,  
  
**minhyun:**  yeah, mr oh is a real hard ass in the intro class  
  
**minhyun:**  the work load does get smaller as you go on, however.  
  
**minhyun:**  it’s his way of ‘ratting out the weak’  
  
**jinyoung:**  tbh i just think hes trying to get us all to quit economics  
  
**jinyoung** : so he doesn’t have to teach the class  
  
**minhyun:**  you’re probably right heh  
  
**minhyun:** so what lines do you have off that we could meet?  
  
**jinyoung:** i have A, E and F off  
  
**minhyun:** i have E line off as well, do you want to meet then?  
  
**jinyoung** : YES PLEASE  
  
**jinyoung:**  i have an assignment already and i want to DIE  
  
**jinyoung:**  so just in the library?  
  
**minhyun:**  no, the library is too loud.  
  
**minhyun:**  let’s meet at the library and then go to this other place I know  
  
**jinyoung:**  sounds gooood  
  
**jinyoung:**  thank you for doing this btw  
  
**minhyun** : it’s really no problem!   
  
**minhyun:**  any friend of woojin’s is a friend of mine too.  
  
**minhyun:**  i’ll see you at E line :)

_____

**private chat (2)**

**minhyun:** hey jaehwanie

 **minhyun:** remember how we were gonna hang out during E line??

 **jaehwan:** yeah i just went and bought us some snacks !!

 **jaehwan:** i got those chips you like

 **jaehwan:** you kno those ridiculously expensive ones

 **minhyun:** ohh

 **minhyun:** you really shouldn’t have gotten those,,,

 **jaehwan:** but you love them ??

 **minhyun:** i do but,,

 **minhyun:** im super sorry you know how woojin asked me to help one of his friends?

 **minhyun:** the only line off we have together is E line and he really needs help,,,

 **jaehwan:** oh

 **jaehwan:** that’s okay hyung

 **jaehwan:** he needs help so its fine

 **minhyun:** we can hang out after school instead ??

 **jaehwan:** i have to practice with sewoon for an assignment this afternoon

 **jaehwan:** maybe some other time ?

 **minhyun:** yeah for sure

 **minhyun:** im sorry again jaehwan-ah :(((

 **jaehwan:** hyung iTS FINE

 **jaehwan:** ill save the chips for you :))))

 **minhyun:** ilyyyyy

_____

 **IM BOUTTA POP OFF** @urboithesnaggle  
just in case anyone missed it this morning i present the most IMPORTANT thing thats happened this year  
_[pic attachment]_

 

 **can i speak with ur manager**  @alpacamin  
_@urboithesnaggle_ is that just daehwi wearing your leather jacket

**IM BOUTTA POP OFF** @urboithesnaggle  
_@alpacamin_ YES !!!11!11!!1 isnt it the most precious thing uve ever seen

 

 **can i speak with ur manager**  @alpacamin  
_@urboithesnaggle_ … yes

 

 **that was legitness** @urboimagumagu  
@ _urboithesnaggle @alpacamin_ stawp,,, ure making me blush ≧◡≦

**you get a car! YOU get a car!**  @winkboi  
hes at it again ! being all cute and shit !

 

_________

 **im hyung baby** @sengwin  
wii bowling was there for me when god wasn’t

_________

 

 **every Tuesday** @danik  
do you even lift bro?  
do i even lift??? Yeah bro i lift, i lift your fucking spirits up. How have you been? Everything ok? I miss you. Lets get lunch

 **every Tuesday** @danik  
_@momjisung_ that was directed at you i miss you

 **ur saviour**  @momjisung  
_@danik_ im-  i miss you too ill meet you at your classroom after class,,,

**private chat (2)**

 

 **woojin:** reminder that danceclub is after school today  
  
**woojin:**  dont be late  
  
**jihoon:** dude  
  
**jihoon** : As if I would miss what I’ve been looking forward to all night  
  
**woojin:** do you really like that dance that much  
  
**jihoon** : yes  
  
**jihoon:**  it’s a bit personal  
  
**jihoon:**  but dancing helps me escape for a bit ya know  
  
**jihoon:**  my mum was a dance teacher so i like to remember her through dancing  
  
**woojin:**  thats… actually really deep dude  
  
**woojin:**  i guess we have that in common  
  
**woojin:**  passion for dance  
  
**jihoon:**  yeah I’ve been wondering why you’re so srs about dance  
  
**woojin:**  tbh idk how it started but now i cant imagine myselfdoing anything else  
  
**woojin:**  like my future HAS to be dance ya feel  
  
**jihoon:**  as they say  
  
**jihoon:**  dance is lyfe  
  
**woojin:**  24/7 the grind NEVER stops  
  
**jihoon:**  we stay dream chasing   
  
**woojin:**  we out here workin errday ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ  
  
**jihoon:**  oml did you get that face from daehwi  
  
**woojin:**  maybe  
  
**jihoon:**  they’re adorable  
  
**jihoon:**  but like where does he get them all from ??  
  
**woojin:**  idk man ive been asking for years  
  
**woojin:**  i think he has a notes saved on his phone  
  
**woojin:**  of them all  
  
**woojin:**  hes like the faceless men from GoT  
  
**jihoon:**  trrruuuuu   
  
**jihoon:**  just collecting all his faces for the right time  
  
**woojin:**  anyways ill see u this arvo ??  
  
**jihoon:**  yes definetly  
  
**woojin:**  i look forward to it

 

 

 **IM BOUTTA POP OFF** @urboithesnaggle  
its been a while since ive had such good banter it was,,, surprisingly nice

 

  
**you get a car! YOU get a car!**  @winkboi  
IM FUCKD AND IN LOVE A LITTLE

_____

**ill recognize ill (9)**

**daniel:**  dance was right proper intense today  
  
**ong:**  TELL me about it   
  
**ong:**  those two sure are smth  
  
**jaehwan:**  wait what happened  
  
**minhyun:**  yeah spill the tea  
  
**daehwi:**   yeah please do!   
  
**daehwi** : im curious what those two got up tooo~  
  
**daniel:**  ok so we were at practice as usual  
  
**daniel:**  and in comes woojin with the new kid  
  
**daniel:**  jihoon  
  
**daniel:**  u kno the one he blew up about last week  
  
**ong:**  so these two start warming up and obvs they talking some mad bants  
  
**ong:**  coz pretty soon they gathering everyone to watch their dance battle  
  
**ong:**  and we dont mind  
  
**ong:**  we had to check out the new kids skills anywayss,.,  
  
**daniel** : and the battle is going fine and all   
  
**daniel:**  jihoon is great dancer espec at popping  
  
**daniel:**  and woojin is also obvs a brilliant dancer and he showing his stuff  
  
**ong:**  AND THEN

 **ong:**  those two got super intense and sort of started dueting ??

 **ong:**  like yall saw eunki and jungjungs duet right ??  
  
**jaehwan:**  ofc it was legendary  
  
**daehwi:**  theyre gay icons tbh  
  
**ong:**  so this duet is like that  
  
**ong:**  but less contemporary and more hip hop ig  
  
**daniel:**  like they were getting in each others BUSINESS  
  
**daehwi:**  oh really  
  
**daehwi** : how,,, interesting  
  
**daniel:**  yeah it was really good!  
  
**daniel:**  now taehyun hyung wants them to perform a duet at our upcoming competition  
  
**jaehwan:**  ooohhh that would mean they have to be together heaps more  
  
**jisung:**  Yeah, aren’t they still a little cold towards each other?  
  
**daehwi:**  Guys don’t worry!!  
  
**daehwi:**  this is the PERFECT opportunity for them to get close  
  
**daehwi:**  and tbh woojin hyung likes anyone that is into dance so like  
  
**daehwi:**  i wouldnt worry too much about them getting along well!  
  
**ong** : lol ok you kno the best  
  
**ong:**  so if youre sure  
  
**ong:**  where is woojin rn anyways  
  
**daehwi** : in the shower at my house  
  
**daehwi** : and hyung im 100/100 sure theyre gonna become inseparable  
  
**daniel:**  except maybe for you lol  
  
**jaehwan:**  ye jihoon and woojin are bother whipped af for u  
  
**jaehwan:**  and only one of them is actually dating you  
  
**jisung:**  Speaking of whipped,  
  
**jisung:**  I saw Minhyun with a boy today  
  
**jisung:**  In no place other than the nuest squad hangout  
  
**jisung:**  Which is supposed to be for nuest squad memebers only ..  
  
**jaehwan:**  :((( ive been trying to convince him to take me there all year  
  
**daniel:**  @minhyun explain  
  
**sungwoon:**  i came to watch minhyun get exposed  
  
**minhyun:**  It’s not even that big of a deal you guys…  
  
**minhyun:**  I was tutoring jinyoung and we needed a quiet place to go  
  
**sungwoon:**  why didn’t u just go to the library  
  
**ong** : lol that place is wAY too loud for anything except meming  
  
**sungwoon:**  u rite u rite  
  
**jisung:**  Ok, but riddle me this Minhyun  
  
**jisung:**  why were you staring at Jinyoung like you used to stare at Choi Minho   
  
**ong:**  OO SHIT  
  
**ong:**  i remember when minhyun fancied minho  
  
**ong:**  those were good meming days  
  
**daniel:**  the memes were in full harvest  
  
**jisung:**  a bountiful crop  
  
**sungwoon:**  enough to get us through the cold winter of exams

 

 **jaehwan:** can yous not bring up choi minho pls,,,,  
  
**daehwi:**  hyungs with all due respect  
  
**daehwi:**  (which isn’t much these days)  
  
**daehwi:**  stfu  
  
**minhyun:**  I agree  
  
**minhyun:**  also I was not staring at Jinyoung  
  
**minhyun:**  He’s just a really sweet boy and   
  
**minhyun:**  He kept saying cute things when he got a question right  
  
**daewhi:**  OH! you mean like   
  
**daehwi:**  oh yes good~  
  
**minhyun:**  adorable  
  
**ong:**  minhyun rn: *clenching fist* that good cute shit  
  
**minhyun:**  ANYWAYS he’s just adorable and I’m just tutoring him  
  
**jisung:**  sounds fake but ok  
  
**sungwoon:**  you know its bad when even jisung hyung doesn’t believe the lies

 **minhyun:** guys youre deadass seeing stuff that’s not there

 **minhyun:** but like go off ig,,

 **jaehwan:** hyung do you think im adorable

 **minhyun:** erm sure jaehwan

 **jaehwan:** im-

_____

 **what is UP kyle**  @mariokim  
STOP MAKING BAD DESCIONS AND BEING SAD AT 3AM  just go to bed

 

 **what is UP kyle**  @mariokim  
_@mariokim_ shut the fuck up bitch boi  
  
**what is UP kyle**  @mariokim  
_@mariokim_ oh wait this is my tweet

 

 **god sehun**  @theREALong  
Mario can lactate #confirmed

 

 **god sehun**  @theREALong  
_@theREALong_ how do you think Yoshi grew up so big and strong

 

 **i hate this school**  @jungponyo   
_@theREALong_ hey seongwoo the precious few minutes between when u posted this and when i had to see it was the only time god gave a shit about protecting me

 

____

**private chat (2)**

**daehwi:**  JIHOON

 **daehwi:** to celebrate you getting on the dance team all three of us should go out

 **daehwi** : i know a reeeaallly good ramen place (◠ω◠✿)

 **jihoon:** that sounds great and all but

 **jihoon:** shouldn’t you ask woojin as well ??

 **daehwi:**  don’t worry~

 **daehwi:** he is literally lying down next to me as i type this

 **daehwi:**  he says ‘hi jihoon im still better at doing that one move than you’

 **daehwi** : idk what hes talking about ??

 **jihoon:** tell him that hes blind if he thinks his unpolished ass is better than mine

 **daehwi:** he just giggled lol

 **daehwi:** it was cute as hick

 **jihoon** : i can imagine tbh

 **daehwi:** anyways so u down for ramen?

 **daehwi:** please say yesss (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

 **jihoon:** im always down for ramen

 **jihoon** : where should we meet

 **daehwi:** gimme ur address and well come get u

 **jihoon:** is that you now woojin?

 **daehwi** : ye how could u tell

 **jihoon:** no more of the little guys

 **daehwi:**??? little guys ?

 **jihoon:** yak no the cute little dudes,,

 **daehwi:** oohhh

 **daehwi** : hold up ill send my fave

 **daehwi** : ԅ(｡≖ω≖｡ԅ)

 **jihoon:**  ah yes

 **jihoon:**  hes a good one

 **daehwi:**  ok so were leaving now see you in 15

 **jihoon:**  c uuu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so like this is a weird mix of kinda current kpop references and old ones lmao


	4. wow i lost control of this one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi: sure jihoon is cool and pretty and a good dancer
> 
> daehwi: but hes not YOU
> 
> woojin: ,,,I.. thats so gay
> 
> woojin: imcrying in the club

**im actually 47** @urboimagumagu  
Had a great time last night eating ramen with these two dorks! (´◠ω◠`)

_[pic attachment]_

**park jisung sunbae** @urboithesnaggle  
_@urboimagumagu_ i look ugly delete it

 

 **im actually 47** @urboimagumagu  
_@urboithesnaggle_ no you look great! as usual~~

 

 **park jisung sunbae** @urboithesnaggle  
_@urboimagumagu_ i do not look great while im in a photo with two princes

 

 **senpai noticed me** @winkboi  
_@urboithesnaggle_ nope i too look like gravel next to actual royalty lee daehwi

 

 **im actually 47** @urboimagumagu  
_@urboithesnaggle @winkboi_ stawwpp,,, im blushing

**park jisung sunbae** @urboithesnaggle  
like hes a cool guy and all but i just,,,,

 

 **park jisung sunbae** @urboithesnaggle  
_@urboithesnaggle_ idk how i feel about him flirting with my man

 

 **park jisung sunbae** @urboithesnaggle  
_@urboithesnaggle_ but also i cant blame him ,,,

 

 **park jisung sunbae** @urboithesnaggle  
_@urboithesnaggle_ but they do seem vry close

 

**private chat (2)**

**daehwi:** hyuuuunnggg

 **daehwi:** hyung o(≧o≦)o

 **daehwi:** hyung PLS

 **woojin:** !!!!!

 **woojin:** im heere is eerythin ok ??

 **daehwi:** yes dw

 **daehwi:** i have a question tho

 **woojin:** go ahead bby

 **daehwi:** are you really that worried about jihoon hyung?

 **woojin:** ,,,,,

 **woojin:** that,.. i dont kno wat u mean

 **daehwi:** hyung i SAW ur tweets

 **daehwi:** youre a real dumbass if you forgot you don’t have a private twt

 **woojin:** o shite

 **daehwi:** hyung pls talk to me if you have any worries or smth

 **daehwi:** i know youre not the best at expressing ur emotions but

 **daehwi** : im v good at understanding you so pls try

 **woojin:** okk..

 **woojin:**..... so its just llike

 **woojin:** jihoon is SO pretty and SO good at dancing and like a really cool dude

 **woojin:** hes like a better me

 **woojin:** and obvs hes interested in u in some way

 **woojin:** so like im worried thta...

 **daehwi:** yes ?? im lisening hyung

 **woojin:** im worried that u would realize tht hes better than me

 **woojin:** and then

 **woojin:** idk dump me or smth

 **woojin:** ...like i wouldnt blame u id dump me for jihoon too tbh

 **daehwi:** HYUNG

 **daehwi:** i want you listen very well rn

 **daehwi:** i love YOU

 **daehwi:** i love ur gorgeuous face

 **daewhi:** ur GR8 ass dancing

 **daehwi:** i even love the weird ass noises u constatnly make

 **daehwi** : and i am for sure happiest when i am with you

 **daehwi:** sure jihoon is cool and pretty and a good dancer

 **daehwi:** but hes not YOU

 **woojin:** ,,,I.. thats so gay

 **woojin:** imcrying in the club

 **daehwi:** r u srsly replying to that with a meme

 **woojin:** sorry

 **woojin:** memes are my coping mechanism

 **daehwi:** same wow

 **daehwi:** WERE GETTing off topic

 **woojin:** rite rite

 **woojin:** firstly, i love you too

 **woojin:** pls never forget that

 **woojin:** i guess im just insecure ??//

 **woojin:** idk tho

 **daehwi:** hyung please dont be insecure

 **daehwi:** trust that i would never leave you

 **woojin:** i do trust you

 **woojin:** its just that jihoon is so damn charming

 **woojin:** and like

 **woojin:** i finally have you

 **woojin:** nd i cant lose you

 **daehwi:** ..now im the one crying in the club

 **daehwi:** except the club is my living room and my parents look mildly worried

 **daehwi:** babe i want you to know that u will never lose me ok

 **daehwi:** in everyhitng i picture myself doing in the future

 **daehwi:** youre there with me

 **daehwi:** also i did not fight off ahn hyeongseop for nothing

 **woojin:** ,,, im so soft

 **woojin:** thank you for dealing with me shitty emotions

 **woojin:** now im gonna go punch a tree to feel manly again

 **daehwi:** orrrrr

 **daehwi:** i could come over and we could cuddle ??

 **woojin:** yeah thats a better idea

 **daehwi:** omw (◠﹏◠✿)

 

 **im actually 47** @urboimagumagu   
daily reminder that I LOVE PARK WOOJin look at his lil sleepy face   
_[pic attachment]_

 

 **senpai noticed me** @winkboi  
do u ever feel so attacked by smth

 

 **senpai noticed me** @winkboi  
_@winkboi_ coz that shits so SOFT IM SHAKING its too early for this

 

______

 **shawty i dont... MiNd**  @theREALong  
@momjisung good morning!

 

 **shawty i dont... MiNd**  @theREALong  
_@emporerhwang_ good morning! 

 

 **shawty i dont... MiNd**  @theREALong  
_@mariokim_ good morning!!

 

 **shawty i dont... MiNd**  @theREALong  
_@kimjonghyun_ gooood morning !!

 

 **shawty i dont... MiNd**  @theREALong  
@ _alpacamin_ gooooooooood morning !!

 

 **shawty i dont... MiNd**  @theREALong  
_@urboimagumagu_ (the longest good morning ever) gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooddddddddddd moooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

 

 **shawty i dont... MiNd**  @theREALong  
_@urboimagumagu_ (pt.2) nnnnnnnniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggggggggg   !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**shawty i dont... MiNd**  @theREALong  
_@danik_ not you   you can choke

 

 **temp is my SOTY** @mariokim  
shit _@theREALong_ whats ur damage

 

 **shawty i dont... MiNd**  @theREALong  
_@mariokim_ SOMEONE ( _@danik_ ) forGOT to come pick me up this morning and i was OVER AN HOUR LATE

 

 **shawty i dont... MiNd**  @theREALong  
_@mariokim_ and now i have DETENTION during DANCE PRACTICE 

 

 **aNd rEaD hEr BiBlE** @danik   
_@theREALong_ I SAID I WAS SORRY PLS

 

 **shawty i dont... MiNd**  @theREALong  
_@danik_ sorry wont get me out of detention ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **tempo is my SOTY** @mariokim  
i aim to be as petty as seongwoo one day

 

 

 **im fine fine fine fine FINE FINE** @swaggyrapper  
get ripped. eat pasta. be gay.

 **zumba is my passion** @sengwin  
_@swaggyrapper_ the only thing i rip, is a package of pasta with my gay hands

 **im fine fine fine fine FINE FINE** @swaggyrapper  
_@sengwin_ i originally posted this but wow big mood

______

 **dont forget the eco quiz today** @emporerhwang  
A reminder for _@yourmainbae_ We did NOT spend all afternoon studying for you to flunk this quiz! FIGHTING

 

 **dw im a genius now** @yourmainbae  
_@emporerhwang_ dont worry hyung! thanks to you im gonna ace it !!!

 

 **dont forget the eco quiz today** @emporerhwang  
_@yourmainbae_ If you get at least 80% I'll treat you to ice cream after school.

**dw im a genius now** @yourmainbae  
_@emporerhwang_ gtg last minute cram studying,,,,

 **tempo is my SOTY** @mariokim  
_@emporerhwang_ you never buy me ice cream :((((

 **dont forget the eco quiz today** @emporerhwang  
_@mariokim_ you getting 80% on a test ?? never heard of her

  **tempo is my SOTY** @mariokim  
_@emporerhwang_ IM TOP OF MY CLASS IN MUSIC

 **dont forget the eco quiz today** @emporerhwang  
_@mariokim_ *mwah* you don’t need ice cream to know im proud of you

**_______**

**#HEAVEN**  @kingsamuel  
if i see daehwi and woojin doing ONE MORE cute thing my heart is gonna combust

**daehwis real bff** @queensomi  
_@kingsamuel_ aww i miss out on all the cute shit that they do gimme details

**#HEAVEN**  @kingsamuel  
_@queensomi_ ok so they were sitting eating lunch holding hands which is already cute

**#HEAVEN**  @kingsamuel  
@queensomi espec bc woojin hyung had to eat with his left hand so that he could hold daehwis hand like uwu he made such a mess

**#HEAVEN**  @kingsamuel  
@queensomi BUT THEn daehwi went to get up and go to the bathroom nd woojin just held onto his hand nd gave him the softest look

**#HEAVEN**  @kingsamuel  
@queensomi i almost cooed at them it was so adorable  


**daehwis real bff** @queensomi  
@kingsamuel when will we ever be that cute huh samuel

**#HEAVEN**  @kingsamuel  
@queensomi soon noona i swear

 

**sophomore squad (4)**

**jinyoung:** ya boi got a 98 on the quiz

 **jinyoung:** GUESS WHOS GETTING FREE ICE CREAM NOW

 **woojin:** good job bro

 **daehwi:** YAy Jinyoung! ✧･ﾟ\\(◕ヮ◕)/･ﾟ✧

 **jihoon:** proud of yu cous

 **jinyoung:** THAnK

 **woojin:** question tho

 **woojin:** where is this fre ice cream

 **jinyoung:** oh minhyun hyung is buying it for me

 **daehwi:** !!!!!!!

 **woojin:** !!??

 **jihoon** : ?????

 **jinyoung:** ^^

 **daehwi** : minhyun hyung NEVER buys anyone ice cream

 **woojin** : not even daehwi could convince him

 **woojin:** and like lets be real//

 **woojin:** daehwi could convice someone to kill a man

 **jihoon:** daehwi could convince me to kill mySELF

 **woojin:** my point exactly

 **woojin:** minhyun NEVER treats ppl to ice cream

 **daehwi:** wait he did ONCE

 **woojin:** really?

 **daehwi:** yeah he had a crush on this guy once and bought him ice cream on a date

 **jihoon:** could it be....??

 **jihoon:** that our jinyoung has captured the heart of minhyun hyung ??/

 **woojin:** nah that cant be it im pretty sure minhyun likes jaehwan hyung

 **woojin:** like hes never told me he likes him but like ?? hes gotta like him

 **jinyoung:** oh those two ??

 **jinyoung:** yeah minhyun was on the phone to him once and wow he sounded in love

 **jinyoung:** maybe he just likes me more than the rest of yall

 **jinyoung:** or coz i got a good score thanks to his tutoring

 **jinyoung:** tbh i should be the one buying HIM icecream

 **daehwi:** wAIT MINHYUN LIKES JAEHWAN

 **daewhi** : brb im gonna ask the nuest hyungs

 **daehwi:** dongho is weak for me and will tell me anyhting if i use the cute emojis

 **woojin:** oml stop calling them the nuest hyungs their band broke up a year ago

 **daehwi:** they didnt break up in MY HEART

 **jihoon:** wait

 **jihoon:** ur brother was in a band

 **jinyoung:** minhyun hyung was in a band ???

 **woojin:** yesss

 **woojin:** it was for a dare originally

 **woojin:** but then they just kept going

 **woojin:** they were iconic tbh

 **jinyoung** : vids or it didnt happen

 **jihoon:** yesss send vids

 **woojin:**   _[video attacment]_

 

**woojin:** _[video attachment]_

 

**woojin:** _[video attachent]_

**woojin:** dont tell minhyun i showed you he'll be mad i showed his crush his embarrassing dancing

 **jinyoung:** this is the best thing thats ever happened

 **jinyoung:** gtg minhyun is meeting me soon

 **jihoon:** omg is that minki hyung

 **woojin:** u kno minki hyunG??

 **jihoon:** ye

 **jihoon:** he gives me a fashion evaluation everytime he sees me

 **woojin:** u do wear the brightest clothes ever

 **jihoon** : but i pull it off

 **jihoon:** right ??

 **woojin:** ,,,no comment

 

**pls cast me nuest hyungs** @yourmainbae

 _@emporerhwang_ will u let me join nuest

 

 **a proud teacher** @emporerhwang  
_@yourmainbae_ WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT

 

 **pls cast me nuest hyungs** @yourmainbae  
_@emporerhwang_ pls i already learnt the words to yobeoseyo

 

 **a proud teacher** @emporerhwang  
_@yourmainbae_ IM GONNA KILL WOOJIN ISTG

 

 **pls cast me nuest hyungs** @yourmainbae  
_@emporerhwang_ hyung its nothing to be embarassed youre a gr8 singer

 

 **a proud teacher** @emporerhwang  
_@yourmainbae_ thx.... i guess

**pls bring nuest back (5)**

_daehwi added jonghyun, dongho, minki and aron_

**daehwi:** HEY HYUNGS

 **minki:** DAEHWI MY GAY SON

 **minki:** HOWS THE HOEING GOING

 **daehwi:** aye you know im only a hoe for one person now

 **dongho:** yAH daehwi

 **dongho:** how many times do i have to tell you nuest isnt happening again

 **daehwi:** hyung pls

 **daehwi:** do it for me

 **jognhyun:** daehwi stop manipulating dongho

 **minki:** i taught him so well :')

 **daehwi:** hyungs thats not whats importatn rn

 **daehwi:** did you ntice that i didnt add a certain /someone/

 **jonghyun:** ooooh this is about minhyun

 **minki:** spill the tEA

 **daehwi:** lemme ask a question first

 **dongho:** yes?

 **daehwi:** does minhyun mayhaps like a certain jaehwan

 **minki:** OOF DOES HE

 **minki** : he doesn’t tell me anything coz apparently i gossip too much,,,

 **dongho:** same

 **dongho:** maybe jonghyun knows ???

 **jonghyun:** erm idk if i should tell you guys

 **daehwi:** hyung PLS its for SCIENCE

 **jonghyun:** sigh okay

 **jonghyun:** he totally likes jaehwan but he doesn’t know it yet

 **daehwi:** INTERESTING

 **minki** : wait how could he not know it

 **dongho:** coz hes a whole dumbass

 **jonghyun** : youre damn right

 **jonghyun** : like he doesn’t shut up about jaehwan and how amazing he is

 **dongho** : our minhyun ?? being soft ??

 **jonghyun** : ya

 **daehwi** : yessss

 **daehwi** : we have to get them together,,,

 **daehwi** : coz you know minhyun wont do it himself

 **dongho** : and jaehwan is def too much of a dumbass to do anything

 **dongho** : if he even likes minhyun back ???

 **minki** : oh he for sure does

 **minki:** like have you seen him being an emo on twt

 **jonghyun:** oh i think i muted him

 **dongho** : MOOD

 **daehwi** : hyungs focus we have to get them together

 **daehwi:** if you guys get minhyun to realize his feelings we will talk to jaehwan

 **jonghyun:** who is we

 **daehwi:** me, woojin nd jihoon

 **minki:** omg ofc it is

 **dongho:** oooh so you guys are an us now?

 **daehwi** : ????

 **minki:** lol thse two follow u like lost puppies

 **minki** : woojin makes sense coz hes whipped for you

 **dongho:** but jihoon as well worships the ground u walk on

 **daehwi:** ,,,,,,

 **daehwi:** iont kno wat ur talkin aboout

 **jonghyun:** guys leave the poor kid alone

 **jognhyun:** he obviously has some things he needs to sort out

 **jognhyun:** daehwi if you need to talk im always here

 **jonghyun:** dont go to those idiots

 **daehwi:** will do hyung!

 **daehwi:** gtg now but it was good talking to you guys !

 **dongho:** byyee

 **dongho:** don’t forget to practice for this weekend

 **minki:** good luck with your boyfriends

 **jonghyun:** oh my god minki

 **jognhyun:** good bye daehwi

 

______

 **im actually 47** @urboimagumagu  
@/emotions can you stoooOOPPp

 

_______

 **how many likes till i get my licence**  @momjisung  
whats todays big mood

 

 **im fine fine fine fine FINE FINE** @swaggyrapper  
_@momjisung_ minki hyung trying to climb dongho hyungs shoulders to fight a tall guy

**im fine fine fine fine FINE FINE** @swaggyrapper  
@momjisung but actually i cant relate

**im fine fine fine fine FINE FINE** @swaggyrapper  
@momjisungcoz i was the tall guy minki was trying to fight

______

 **tempo is my SOTY** @mariokim  
how i act alone when i have no witnesses..that is the genuine self..

 **tempo is my SOTY** @mariokim  
_@mariokim_ me walking around my room punching the air talking to myself in a bad southern accent, that’s ME baby. ur never gonna kno me like i kno me. haha.

_______

  **im a hotshot** @krumpet  
another great dance practice today guys! keep it up and im sure we'll do well at the competition

 

 **aNd rEaD hEr BiBlE** @danik  
_@krumpet_ you just gonna ignore when woojin and jihoon started wrestling halfway through practice

 

 **im a hotshot** @krumpet  
_@danik_ yeah yeah i am  they need to sort our their problems before the comp so they can slay their duet

 

 **im a hotshot** @krumpet  
im just gonna say yikes and move on

 

 

______ 

**Private Chat (2)**

**jihoon:** hey so just wanted to check in

 **jihoon:**  do you still hate me ??

 **jihoon:**  or have u realised how unbelievibly cool i am

 **woojin:**  i think ur a leech

 **jihoon:**  oh.

 **woojin:**  but like a leech wearing a mint stussy sweater atleast

 **jihoon:**  oh so im a cool leech

 **jihoon:**  you know what i'll take it

 **woojin:**  btw

 **woojin:**  can u send me a pic of ur notes from todays class

 **jihoon:**  oh yeah sure hold on

 **jihoon:**   _[pic attachment]_

 **jihoon:**  here u go

 **jihoon:**  oh shit

 **jihoon:** abort abort a b o r t

 **woojin:**  in the corner is that

 **woojin:**  a drawing

 **woojin:**  of me with daehwi??

 **jihoon:**  suddenly i cant read

 **woojin:**  holy shit dude its v good tho ??

 **jihoon:**  i am legally blind

 **woojin:**  why tho ??

 **jihoon:**  what up, i'm jared, i'm 19, and i never fucking learned how to read

 **woojin:**  DUDE BE SRS

 **woojin:**  (alhto thats a fire meme bro)

 **woojin:**  why would u draw us of all things

 **jihoon:,,,**  i like drawing pretty things

 **woojin:**  wellll daehwi i understand but

 **woojin:**  im ugly as hick

 **jihoon:**  DUDE

 **jihoon:**  stop saying stuff like that about urself

 **jihoon:**  ur sooo attractive

 **jihoon:**  thats why i fought you yesterday in dance club

 **jihoon:**  your A+ were DISTRACTING nd i needed u to STOP

w **oojin** : ,,,,, oh

 **jihoon:** oh shit

 **jihoon:**  dont take that in the wrong way or anyhting

 **woojin:**  apart from daehwi

 **woojin** : no one has ever said anything like tht to me

 **woojin:**  so thanks i guess

 **jihoon:**  dude u deserve to hear those words everday bro

 **woojin:**  oh

 **woojin:**  oH

 **jihoon:**  N E WAYs

 **jihoon:**  enough with that total lameness

 **woojin:**  yeah.  i guess

 **woojin** : when did u wanna meet up to start choreographing our duet

 **jihoon:**  dude im sooo keen to dance with oyu

 **jihoon:**  lets meet asap

 **jihoon:**  im hype to learn from a real dancer and not just million dance studio videos

 **woojin:**  i thought you said ur mum was a dance teacher

 **woojin:**  doesnt she teach you anyting

 **jihoon:**  she w a s  a dance teacher

 **jihoon:**  shes uh

 **jihoon:**  she passed away a few years ago

 **woojin:**  oh shit dude im sorry for your loss

 **woojin:** i wouldn’t have brought it up

 **jihoon:**  nah its all g

 **jihoon:**  i know she would want me to move on and live my life

 **jihoon:**  so i moved in with jinyoung my cousin

 **jihoon:**  and i continued dancing

 **jihoon:**  so that i could be close to her in some way you know ?

 **woojin:**  wow thats beautiful

 **woojin:**  waaaay deeper than my motivation to dance

 **jihoon:**  coz you cant imagine doing anyhitng else in the future ?

 **jihoon:**  thats what u told me atleast

 **woojin:**  oml you remembered ??

 **jihoon:**  of course

 **woojin:**  well tbh theres another reason i like to perform

 **jihoon:**  ??

 **woojin:**  daehwi said i look hot when i dance

 **jihoon:**  well heS NOT WRONG

 **woojin:,,,**  so lets meet up this wekend  
**jihoon:**  yeah sounds good bye

_______

 **senpai noticed me** @winkboi

FUCK

 

 **senpai noticed me** @winkboi

I SAID TOO MUCH

**senpai noticed me** @winkboi

HES NEVER GONNA TALK TO ME AGAIN

**pls cast me nuest hyungs** @yourmainbae  
_@winkboi_ which he

 

 **senpai noticed me** @winkboi

 _@yourmainbae_ that tan boy

 

 **pls cast me nuest hyungs** @yourmainbae  
_@winkboi_ HAH did u confess

 

 **senpai noticed me** @winkboi  
_@yourmainbae_ BASICALLY TBH im gonna end myself

 

 **pls cast me nuest hyungs** @yourmainbae  
_@winkboi_ welp one down one to go am i right

 

 

 **shall we dance** @urboithesnaggle  
me? having a crisis about pretty boys? its more likely than you think

 

________

**_Private Chat (2)_ **

**daehwi** : hyung are you okay

 **daehwi:** you seemed pretty stressed on the tl

 **jihoon:** oohhh ha

 **jihoon:** you saw that ?

 **jihoon:**  ,,, thats nothing im fiiiiiiinne, jinyoung opened my door and slipped in a bowl of ice cream and left so,,

d **aehwi** : hyung thats a few too many i's

 **daehwi:**  tell me whats up

 **jihoon:**  ,,,,

 **daehwi:**  pleeaaasseee (◕︿◕✿)

 **jihoon:**  Ugh

 **jihoon:**  u know im weak for those

 **daehwi:**  o(╥﹏╥)o

 **jihoon:**  fINe ill tell

 **jihoon:**  just stop cryinggg;;

 **daehwi:**  (✿◠‿◠)

 **jihoon:**  so i may have let slip a few confession type things

 **jihoon:**  along with my sad anime back story

 **jihoon:**  to a certain /someone/

 **daehwi:**  oohh who

 **jihoon:**   ,,i cant tell

 **jihoon:**  but i have a feeling youll find out soon

 **daehwi** : ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  was it woojin

 **jihoon:**  shit fam how u kno

 **daehwi:**  hes been messaging me the word "FUCK" for a few minutes now\\\

 **jihoon:**  shiititttt

 **daehwi:**  so like bc im about to hear about it soon anyway

 **daehwi:**  why dont you tell me what happened

 **jihoon:**  i gues

 **jihoon:**  it all started with this pic

 **jihoon:**   _[pic attachment]_

 **daehwi:**  science notes ??

 **daehwi:**  oh

 **daehwi:**  thats some CUTE ASS SHit 

 **daehwi** : god me an woojin are cute (*^ -^*)

 **jihoon:**  I KNOW

 **jihoon:**  so im worried it will be awkward with woojin now and i really dont want it to be

 **jihoon:**  not only coz we have to choreograph together but because i really like you guys

 **daehwi:**  well i dont think woojin will judge you or anything if thats your worry (▰˘◡˘▰)

 **daehwi:** and he has the emotional range of a traffic cone so hes not gonna over think it too much

 **daehwi:** hes messaging me about it right now

 **jihoon:** oh shit

 **jihoon:** is it bad coz i mean it wasnt just that photo,,,,

 **daehwi:** lmao you called him bro thats so hetero

 **jihoon:**... is that all hes thinking about

 **daehwi:** well tbh we didnt realize you were straight we just assumed you were gay tbh

 **daehwi:** espec woojin coz he thinks that youve been flirting with me

 **jihoon:**  ,,, im bi

 **daehwi:** aw sweet guanlin owes me five bucks

 **jihoon:** you bet on my sexuality with guanlin

 **daehwi:** yep! guanlin thought you were a straighty but my gaydar is never wrong

 **daehwi:** and idk if you noticed but like legit almost all of my friends are gay

 **daehwi:** nd our school is super intolerable of any hate or bullying against lgbt so you have nothing to worry about !

 **daehwi:** feel free to be yourself as much aslong as your comfortableヽ(‘ ∇‘ )ノ

 **jihoon:** thats,, super comforting

 **jihoon:** compared to my last school this sounds like heaven...

 **daehwi:** what happened at your old school hyung?

 **daehwi:** if youre comfortable telling me that is

 **jihoon;** uuh if its okay i dont think im ready yet

 **jihoon:** sorry,,, its just still gives me a little trauma to talk about it

 **daehwi:** thats absolutely fine hyung! ᵔᴥᵔ

 **daehwi:** sorry if i pried too much!

 **jihoon:** nononono you did nothing wrong!!

 **jihoon:** i promise i will tell you one day soon dont take it personally

 **daehwi:** okay hyung! whenever youre ready to talk i will be there for you, yeah?

 **daehwi:** whenever you need me ill be there (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 **jihoon:** o(╥﹏╥)o

 **jihoon:** ^^ me rn

 **daehwi:** omf hyung youre learning well

 **daehwi:** on monday during break will you let me introduce me to the rest of my friends?

 **daehwi:** oh and jinyoung too ofc minhyun adores him already

 **jihoon:** yesss im excited  they sound like so much fun,,,

 **daehwi:** i have to go now i'll see you at school on monday !

 **daehwi:** have a good weekend jihoonie!!

_______

 

 **shawty i dont... MiNd**  @theREALong  
do u kno how many bones the human body ahs? Its 206. we start with 369 when were babies but they fuse. wouldn’t u want to go back? have as many bones as a baby? what if i could help you

 

 **zumba is my passion** @sengwin  
hi _@theREALong_ what the actual, literal, GENUINE fuck does this mean

 

____

______

 

 **shall we dance** @urboithesnaggle

i have one brain cell and it bounces around in my skull like a windows screen saver

 

 **shall we dance** @urboithesnaggle  
_@urboithesnaggle_ everytime it hits the corner _just right_ i have one (1) intellegient thought

 

 

 

 **im fine fine fine fine FINE FINE** @swaggyrapper  
crocs but thigh high

 

 **shall we dance** @urboithesnaggle

 _@swaggyrapper_ i see someone had their one (1) intellegient thought of the day

 

 **a proud teacher** @emporerhwang

 _@swaggyrapper @urboithesnaggle_ its like four days past your bedtime go tf to sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx for reading this far !!!! i dont ahve much to say about this chapter tbh except that i was listening to the vamps 'shall we dance' as i edited it and wOW that song still slaps
> 
> also all of teh spelling mistakes are genuine creations of my dumbassery


	5. its a hot mess !!

**ACE IN WONDERLAND** @urboimagumagu  
i cant believe ACE really did THAT like wow skinny legends only #streamtakemehigher

 **ACE IN WONDERLAND** @urboimagumagu  
ive gotten a few dm's and YES im still a girl group supremacist but holy shit !! those ! crop ! tops! korean fashion norms weren’t ready !!

 **mother trucker dude** @kangdonghoe  
_@urboimagumagu_ get off twitter and back into the booth PLEASE i wanna go home

 **ACE IN WONDERLAND** @urboimagumagu  
@ _kangdonghoe_ !!! yes yes sure lets do this !!!

______

 **i may look like** @danik  
no longer going to pursue a career! id like to be a rock thanks

 **we popped off** @winkboi  
_@danik_ metamorphic or igneous

 **i may look like** @danik  
_@winkboi_ neither, dwayne the

______

 **hobby horse tournament** @swaggyrapper  
if i die pls bury me in one of two poses;  
1\. T pose  
2\. You know i had to do it to em

 **hobby horse tournament** @swaggyrapper  
IF i die

________

**private chat (2)**

**jaehwan:** hyung

 **jaehwan:** do you want to meet up today

 **jaehwan:** my treat,,,

 **minhyun:** sure jaehwanie

 **minhyun:** i do miss you,,,,

 **minhyun:** we haven’t seen each other like all week

 **jaehwan:** we saw eachother in like 3 classes,,,

 **minhyun:** ssshhh that doesn’t

 **minhyun:** count the teacher basically scolds you the whole time

 **jaehwan:** not my fault im a dumbass ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **jaehwan:** but im happy you miss me as much as i miss you  !!!!

 **jaehwan:** i feel like you spend all your time with jinyoung now,,,

 **minhyun:** i took him to get ice cream ONE time

 **jaehwan:** and you’ve taken me zero (0) times smh

 **jaehwan:** anyways youre always helping him with his homework

 **jaehwan:** not to be clingy but i feel like i never see you anymore :((((

 **minhyun:** im sorry jaehwanie

 **minhyun:** i didn’t realize you felt that way

 **minhyun:** i promise you can have me for the whole day today yeah ?

 **jaehwan:** sounds perfect hyung !!!

 **jaehwan:** but i want you to pick where we go

 **jaehwan:** so you can have some fun you deserve it

 **minhyun:** you would really do that for me ?

 **jaehwan:** ye

 **jaehwan:** im gonna treat u today coz its been too long

 **minhyun:** i would like that a lot

 **jaehwan:** gr8 ! so where do you want to go?

 **minhyun:** this is gonna sound super lame and you probably wont want to go,,

 **minhyun:** but there is a new exhibition at the museum that i want to see,,

 **minhyun:** i understand if you dont want to go though

 **jaehwan:**  nah fam, anything will be fun if im with you

 **jaehwan:** do you want to meet at a cafe first and have brunch? my treat

 **minhyun:** i've been craving waffles recently so that sounds perfect

 **minhyun:** and if youre paying,,, count me in

 **jaehwan:** omf hyung that better not be the only reason youre saying yes

 **minhyun:** ofc not !! i'll pick you up from your house at 10, yeah?

 **jaehwan:** sounds perf   i'll be waiting

_____

 **oof we went off** @urboithesnaggle  
so heres a little clip of me and @winkboi s warmup from the studio today. and since daehwi hasnt stopped playing ACE's new album,,, here it is 너를 초대해~~  
_[black.and.blue.dance.practice.video]_

 **we popped off** @winkboi  
ya woojin tags me in one dance video and suddenly i get a whole bunch of new followers,, america EXPLAIN

 **i may look like** @danik  
_@urboithesnaggle_ c-can you believe,,my wig went flying,, jihoon and woojin did THAT

 **a BURNT chicken nugget** @theREALong  
_@urboithesnaggle_ is this what ya'll are gonna do for the competition coz if so,,,, u gonna win

 **gaga noona notice me** @minkichoi  
oh shit if im this effected by this WHERES DAEHWI AT AND IS HE OKAY _@KANGDONGHOE_ SHOW DAEHWI

 **mother trucker dude** @kangdonghoe  
_@minkichoi_ hes in the recording booth still i'll show him in a min

 **a BURNT chicken nugget** @theREALong  
_@kangdongho_ RECORD HIS REACTION PLS ITS FOR SCIENCE

 **i may look like** @danik  
_@theREALong_   your mind,,

 **mother trucker dude** @kangdonghoe  
LMAO HERE IT IS daehwi watched the video,,,  
_[daehwi.squealing.for.2.minutes.mp3]_

 **mother trucker dude** @kangdonghoe  
OH SHIT HE JUST TOOK HIS STUFF AND RAN _@urboithesnaggle_ and _@winkboi_ GET READY

**petty squad (7)**

**sungwoon:** lmao i havent heard from chamhwi in a bit did daehwi kill him

 **daniel:** lmao woojin is gonna get it

 **daniel:** it being daehwi

 **ong:** i havent heard from minhyun either all day

 **jisung:** hes probs just ignoring you like usual dont worry you and your 3 braincells too much abou it

 **ong:** ya

 **ong:** never forget who tutored you through english last year

 **daniel:** didnt daehwi group tutor both of you tho

**ong:...**

**sungwoon:** anyways about minhyun

 **sungwoon:**  i have the tea

 **guanlin:** i heard tea was brewing im here

 **sungwoon:** minhyun is on a date today

 **daniel:**!!!!

 **daniel:** with who !!!

 **sungwoon:** none other than...kim jaehwan

 **ong:** wat for real

 **sungwoon:** ye they came to the cafe i work at and had waffles

 **sungwoon:** it was pretty darn cute

 **danik:** pics or it didnt happen

 **guanlin:** ^^

**sungwoon:** _[minhyun.feeding.jaehwan.waffles.jpg]_

**sungwoon:** _[jaehwan.wiping.cream.off.minhyuns.face.jpg]_

**sungwoon:** _[laughing.cuties.jpg]_

**guanlin:** enough pls my cold heart cant handle it

 **jisung:** FINALLY FFS

 **danik:** oh hey hyung

 **jisung:** hey guys

 **ong:** wait was it actually a date or just two bros brunching out

 **sungwoon:** i mean jaehwan paid so idek anymore

 **sungwoon:** they seem super close i reckon they like eachother

 **jisung:** they 100% do are yous blind

 **woojin:** minhyun took like an hour to get ready this moring

 **woojin:** AND went and picked jaehwan up from his house

 **woojin:** date confirmed

 **danik:** WOOJIN

 **danik:** did daehwi kill you

 **woojin:** lmao no he just tackled me and jihoon to the ground

 **woojin:** and then lectured us about attacking him like that

 **woojin:** and then he may or may not have dragged me away to the locker room and,,,,

 **ong:** PLS STOP YOURE BOTH CHILDREN

 **ong:** ION WANNA HEAR ABOUT YOUR CORRUPTION

 **guanlin:** aww yis my otp is sailing

 **guanlin:** and making out in public places apparently

 **woojin:** so anyways now me daehwi and jihoon are out shopping lol

 **woojin:** daehwi wants us all to have matching outfits to wear to school on monday

 **guanlin:** why tho

 **jisung:** coz daehwi is adorable thats why guanlin

 **jisung:** daehwi has a matching outfit with all of his friends

 **danik:** ours is cat themed and its adorable

 **sungwoon:** ours is an overall outfit that im pretty sure was inspireed by the minions

 **sungwoon:** but we were it better than the minions so it does no matter

 **woojin:** 70% of my wardrobe matches with daehwi we just barely ever coordinate

 **guanlin:** YO @DAEHWI WHY DONT WE HAVE MATCHING OUTFITS

 **daehwi:** GUANLIN

 **daehwi:** IM SO SORRY o(╥﹏╥)o

 **daehwi:** when we became friends i was broke ™ and couldnt afford to buy a new outfit :(((

 **woojin:** why didnt you ask me i could have bought it for you

 **sungwoon:** oooh woojin offering to be daehwi's suger daddy

 **woojin:** omf sungwoon stfu

 **daehwi:** woojin sweetie we both know youre broke as well but thanks ♥‿♥

 **woojin:** i may be broke but minhyun sure isnt and boy am i good at getting money from him

 **ong:** woojin bullies minhyun for money ???

 **danik:** the dynamics of these brothers istg ill never understand

 **woojin:** ffs i dont bully my brother

 **daehwi:** n e ways

 **daehwi:** whats this i hear about jaehwan and minhyun on a date ?!?!?

 **sungwoon:** oh yeah it totally happened

**sungwoon:** _[minhwan.holding.hands.jpg]_

**ong:** and considering that minhyun STILL isnt answering

 **ong:** theyre probably still on their date

 **daehwi:** omg im sooo gonna interrogate minhyun later

 **woojin:** oh also can i add jihoon to this

 **woojin:** he keeps complaining that were texting and leaving him out

 **daehwi:** oh yeah!! i meant to add him aswell

 **ong:** go ahead man

 **danik:** yeah most of us have met him anyways

 **sungwoon:** i havent yet and im keen

_woojin added jihoon_

**jihoon:** hi

 **jihoon:** welcome to chilli's

 **ong:** hehe i like him already

 **daehwi:** lmao so woojin called jihoons meme game weak and now theyre wrestling

 **daehwi:** ig i have to go now hyungs ! i'll see you all on monday !!

 **jisung:** bye daehwi! good luck with those two

 **sungwoon:** ye have fun with the idiots

_____

 **oof we went off** @urboithesnaggle  
i would like to personally thank ACE for inspiring daehwi to buy a croptop and look absolutely stunning !!!  
_[daehwi.slaying.a.croptop.jpg]_

 **we popped off** @winkboi  
i would like to personally thank the store worker that kicked them out of the change rooms when they started making out and left me alone FOR THE SECOND TIME TODAY

 **ACE IN WONDERLAND** @urboimagumagu  
@winkboi jihoon hyung are you jealous ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) next time you can join us~~~

 **we popped off** @winkboi  
i-i-i cant read anymore

 **oof we went off** @urboithesnaggle  
@urboimagumagu @winkboi only if he admits that i have better memes than his

 **we popped off** @winkboi  
@urboithesnaggle @urboimagumagu sorry daehwi looks like i can't join afterall coz woojins memes are WEAK and mine are SUPERIOR

 **oof we went off** @urboithesnaggle  
@winkboi SAY THAT TO MY FACE JEOJANG

 **ACE IN WONDERLAND** @urboimagumagu  
istfg these two are wrestling again why do i even bother trying to have a nice time with them〴⋋_⋌〵

 

 **daehwi calm yourself** @kdhyun  
why are daehwi and woojin blatantly flirting with another boy on my tl

 **woojin calm tf down** @alpacamin  
@kdhyun IKR  those two are WILD

_____

 **ur mum** @mariokim  
i had heaps of fun today with @emporerhwang hyung thanks for satisfying my ever growing need for attention from you  
_[museum.selfie.jpg]_

 **[redacted]** @emporerhwang  
@mariokim happy to oblige anytime :))))

 **ur mum** @mariokim  
@emporerhwang *gasp* is this an invitation to a second date

 **[redacted]** @emporerhwang  
@mariokim dont be silly today wasnt a date....or was it

 **ur mum** @mariokim  
@emporerhwang i mean,, i kinda asked you as a,,, d*te but if you dont want to think of it as that its fine !!!!!

 **[redacted]** @emporerhwang  
@mariokim ugh i didn’t know,,,, why didn’t you let me pay,,, on our next date im paying alright ??

 **[redacted]** @emporerhwang  
@mariokim tomorrow i'm going to walk you to school be ready at 8am, okay?

 **ur mum** @mariokim  
_@emporerhwang_ aight but like idk i could just get a lift with ongniel…

 **[redacted]** @emporerhwang  
@mariokim r u ssrs plS

 **ur mum** @mariokim  
_@emporerhwang_ IM KIDDING ofc ill be ready at 8,,,

**prettier than you** @urmainbae  
aww yis another win for the gays

 **we popped off** @winkboi  
okay but who knew that jaehwan was a confident gay like oof he asked minhyun out first his braincell really went all out

____

 **we popped off** @winkboi  
to wrap up todays events i am gay and confused

 **prettier than you** @yourmainbae  
@winkboi we been knew

 **we popped off** @winkboi  
@yourmainbae SHUT UP im having a crisis

 **prettier than you** @yourmainbae  
@winkboi im already omw to ur room with brownies and face masks,, its been a long weekend lets relax~~

 **we popped off** @winkboi  
to wrap up todays events i love bae jinyoung

____

 **OOF we went off** @urboithesnaggle  
now that im alone gay panic mode is activated and i cant stop thinking

 **[redacted]** @emporerhwang  
@urboithesnaggle you wanna talk about it?

 **OOF we went off** @urboithesnaggle  
@emporerhwang OOF yes pls and bring ice cream and TELL ME ABOUT JAEHWAN U SNAKE

 **[redacted]** @emporerhwang  
@urboithesnaggle omg i HEARD your tweet geez im coming

____

 **ACE IN WONDERLAND** @urboimagumagu  
how come i dont have a brother to talk to and bring me delicious food im having a gay crisis too rn :((((

 **happy junhui day** @kingsamuel  
@urboimagumagu thats where your wrong my dude im omw to yours rn with chicken

 **ACE IN WONDERLAND** @urboimagumagu  
@kingsamuel OMF ILYSM SEE  U SOON

~~~~~~

 

 

 

 ***finger guns* what up** @danik  
heh, youre straight ? well, cooked spaghetti isnt . smth to think about

 **shabooya** @sengwin  
_@danik_ if you boil a straight person, they turn gay ?

 ***finger guns* what up** @danik  
_@sengwin_ yes.  happy pride month

______

 **sh-sh-shabooya** @mariokim  
seongwoo just gave me a get better soon card ??? im not sick ??

 **find the el dorado** @theREALong  
@mariokim i just think you could get better in general

 **sh-sh-shabooya** @mariokim  
@theREALong youre blocked

 **find the el dorado** @theREALong  
@mariokim thats fair

______

 **hit you with that** @urboithesnaggle  
if anyone even thinks of talking shit about daehwi while he is living his best fashion life today i will fight them  
_[daehwi.glowing.in.a.croptop.and.fishnets.under.ripped.jeans.jpg]_

 **DDU-DU DDU-DU DU** @urboimagumagu  
if anyone even thinks of hitting on woojin while he is looking this tasty i will fight them  
_[woojin.looking.like.a.snack.in.a.low.buttoned.shirt.jpg]_

 **whatcha gonna do when i** @winkboi  
_@urboimagumagu @urboithesnaggle_ i will also participate in the protection of you two

 **DDU-DU DDU-DU DU** @urboimagumagu  
oof _@urboisnaggle_ how could we forget jihoon is also serving looks today

 **hit you with that** @urboithesnaggle  
_@urboimagumagu_ lol i didnt forget it was just too hard picking one pic to post

 **hit you with that** @urboithesnaggle  
attention everyone please give _@winkboi_ lots of compliments today coz he looks fiiine  
_[jihoon.messy.hair.blushy.cheeks.jpg]_

**whatcha gonna do when i** @winkboi  
i-im blushing

 **whatcha gonna do when i** @winkboi  
can they pleeaaase stop making me fall in love with them

 **bbq sauce on my titties** @yourmainbae  
_@winkboi_ youre truly the epitomy of stupid they both follow YOU

 **its another banger** @winkboi  
brb going (airplane emoji) deleting my existence

 **bbq sauce on my titties** @yourmainbae  
_@winkboi_ JUST INSTALL THE EMOJI KEYBOARD ISTG

_____

**private chat (2)**

**daehwi:** hyung are we still going to go to that new cafe after school?

 **daehwi:** you said you would take nice photos of me for insta ┏(＾0＾)┛

 **woojin:** oh shit

 **daehwi:**?

 **woojin:** me and jihoon were gonna practice after school

 **woojin:** coz our weekend practice got cut short...

 **daehwi:** oh yeah i totally interrupted that didnt i lol

 **daehwi:** ok i wont interrupt this practice too !!

 **daehwi:** work hard my dancing machine~~ (◡‿◡✿)

 **woojin:** actually

 **woojin:** i was just about to ask if you wanted to come and watch our practice

 **woojin:** and give feedback

 **woojin:** you always help me a lot with my dance assignments

 **woojin:** so would you please come help us with this too?

 **daehwi:** uwu i would love to

 **daehwi:** anything to see my two favourite boys~

 **woojin:** oof we've know jihoon for like a month and a half

 **woojin:** but hes already at the same level as me on your fav list

 **daehwi:** i mean apart from donghyun and youngmin

 **daehwi:** ye

 **daehwi:** idk theres smth about jihoon and hes just super easy to get close to!

 **woojin:** ik exactly wat ur talking about

 **woojin:** he just has....smth

 **daehwi:** IKR !!!

 **daehwi:** n e ways i have to go class is starting but i'll meet you at the dance room

 **woojin:** have fun in class :) love you

 **daehwi:** **≧◡≦** omg woojin loves me

 **woojin:** shut up and say it back pls

 **daehwi:** hehe i love you too hyung >‿‿◕

____

 **hit you with that** @urboithesnaggle  
toast annoys me sm coz lyk its bread thats been toasted so we call it 'toast' but

 **whatcha gonna do when i** @winkboi  
_@urboithesnaggle_ fries

 **hit you with that** @urboithesnaggle  
do you ever look back at your mistakes

**whatcha gonna do when i** @winkboi  
_@urboithesnaggle_ is a headass

 **hit you with that** @urboithesnaggle  
_@winkboi_ better watch himself in the halls today

**DDU-DU DDU-DU DU** @urboimagumagu  
sigh istg

_____

 **find the el dorado** @theREALong  
ik this is random but dom or sub?

 **hobby horse tournament** @swaggyrapper  
_@theREALong_ ig dominos. i dont go to subway that much. dont kno why you'd put them in the same category tho

 **an actual angel™** @momjisung  
everyday im thankful that guanlin is here and can remind me of the pure things of this world

 

_____

**private chat (2)**

**daehwi:** hyung,, i need to talk to you about smth

 **donghyun:** yes daehwi im listening

 **daehwi:** well its about woojin,,,

 **daehwi:** but its also about jihoon

 **donghyun:** oho

 **donghyun:** i think i know where youre going with this

 **daehwi:** you do ?

 **donghyun:** yes

 **donghyun:** you like jihoon, right?

 **donghyun:** but you dont know what to do coz you obv still love woojin

 **daehwi:** how did you know hyung,,,

 **donghyun:** i know everything about my favourite couple

 **daehwi:** so what do i do hyung?

 **daehwi:**  i love woojinie with all my heart

 **daehwi:**  but i also really like jihoon..

 **daehwi:** and i know woojin is already really insecure about me leaving him

 **daehwi:** which i would never even THINK of doing

 **donghyun:** my only advice is to talk things out with woojin

 **donghyun:** relationships need communication to work

 **donghyun:** especially when theyre going through changes

 **daehwi:** so say hypothetically i told woojin and he was completely okay with it

 **daehwi:** what would even happen?

 **daehwi:** coz i dont want to make things weird with jihoon either and lose his friendship...

 **donghyun:** have you ever heard of polyamory?

 **daehwi:** yes hyung but why

 **daehwi:** oh wait i see

 **daehwi:** that would never work tho,, as if jihoon even likes me or woojin

 **daehwi:** and woojin especially doesnt like jihoon that way

 **donghyun:** daehwi sweetie, jihoon worships the ground you walk on

 **donghyun:** and im pretty sure he adores woojin as well

 **donghyun:** and with woojin

 **donghyun:** idk how he feels about jihoon

 **donghyun:** but i do know he loves you and would accept you no matter what

 **donghyun:** and we would probably saw off his own thumb if it made you happy

 **daehwi:** hmmm

 **daehwi:**  i have a lot to think about,,,

 **donghyun:** yeah you do

 **donghyun:** dont think about it too much on your own okay?

 **donghyun:** coz relationships need what?

 **daewhi:** communication

 **daehwi:** okay ! ∧( ‘Θ’ )∧

 **daehwi:** im gonna talk to woojin !

 **daehwi:** just maybe,,, not today,,

 **donghyun:** and thats okay, take your time (▰˘◡˘▰)

 **daehwi:** thank you so much hyung!!

 **daehwi:** you really are th best hyung i could ever ask for ٩(^‿^)۶

 **donghyun:** heh thanks kid

 **donghyun:** and know that me and youngmin will support you and woojin no matter what

 **donghyun:** now give me a high five

**daehwi: (*** **・** **∀** **・** ***)** **人** **(*** **・** **∀** **・** ***)**

**______**

**im too old for this** @emperorhwang  
im cold

 **onibugi** @kimjonghyun **  
**_@emperorhwang_ just like my heart

 **im too old for this** @emperorhwang **  
** @ _kimjonghyun_ now is not the time to debate who is more dead inside

**_____**

**petty squad (8)**

**jaehwan:** so thats how i managed to pass my drivers test and also get banned from three restaurants on the same day

 **ong:** im gonna say it again

 **ong:** no one asked old man

 **danik:** but wait

 **danik:** whatdoes this have to do with how your guitar got broken

 **jaehwan:** oh yeah sorry

 **jaehwan:** i had to leave that bit out bc of the confidentiality contract

 **sungwoon:** wtf jaehwan

 **jaehwan:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯       

 

 **jihoon:** btw guys can i add jinyoung he wants to make more friends

**ong:** oof do it

 

 **danik:** yess pleeeassse i wanna meet the boy that melted minhyuns heart

 

_jihoon added jinyoung_

**jinyoung:** hello

 **daehwi:** hyung !!

 **daehwi:** im glad youre finally here !!!

 **minhyun:** jinyoung uwuwu youre finally here

 **sungwoon:** did anyone understand mr mins lesson today

 **jaehwan:** sungwoon stfu none of us do environmental studies w/ u

 **sungwoon:** jeez sorry wrong gc brb

 **jaehwan:** dont

 **sungwoon:** dont what

 **jaewan:** come back

 **sungwoon:** i literally breathed

 **ong:** n e ways yall are forgetting the point

 **ong:** which isn’t jinyoung rn sorry

 **ong:** but jinyoungs appearance dragged minhyun here

 **ong:** and now we can ask minhwan about their DATE

 **jinyoung:** ngl i don’t mind passing off my spotlight for this

 **danik:** so jaehwan what was minhyun like on your date? ;)))););;)))

 **minhyun:** @jaehwan dont answer

 **jaehwan:** ya why are yall like this

 **jaehwan:** if i answer ill just embarrass my minhyunnie <3<3<3

 **jaehwan:** he was such a gentleman on our d*te,,

 **jaehwan:** i wouldn’t wanna make him mad at me~~~

 **ong:** ooh minhyun why so sensitive~~

 **danik:** tryna whoo our young jaehwanie~~~~

 **minhyun:** youre all cancelled ffs

 **minhyun:** especially you jaehwan

 **jaehwan:** hyung i love you pls come back

 **danik:** yeah come back and be with your loverboy~~

 **ong:** ooooh minhyun has a crusshhhh~~~

 **jaewhan:** *gasp* THE hwang minhyun likes me ?? what an honour~~

**minhyun:…**

**daehwi:** you guys stoooop it for real

 **jaehwan:** and miss a chance to embarrass minhyunie?? Never heh

 **ong:** itsnot everyday he gets convinced to go on a date~~

 **danik:** tbh i didn’t think jaehwan would be able to do it~~~~

 **minhyun:** oh

 **minhyun:** oh i get it now

 **ong:** wait get what

 **minhyun:** the whole date thing was a joke wasn’t it like a dare or smth

 **minhyun:** that makes sense now jaehwan just suddenly saying it was a date

 **minhyun:** wow i cant believe i though he would take something seriously

 **ong:** wait WHAT NO

 **daniel:** minhyun NO that’s not it

 **ong:** we were just joking arounf just now

 **jisung:** minhyun just ignore what they said before jaehwan does like you

 **jisung:** he just doesn’t know when to stop joking

 **minhyun:** no i see what it was

 **minhyun:** he just wanted to see if he could convince me

 **minhyun:** to go on a date with him

 **minhyun:** even though i had a lot of fun…a and i thought he did too

 **danik:** hyung we were literally just joking around just then

 **ong:** yeah he asked you out for real i swear

 **minhyun:** i find it hard to believe you after all the stuff you just said

 **minhyun:** about how he convinced me to go on a date ??

 **minhyun:** its even harder to believe coz hes not even replying now !

 **jisung:** hes just in class he probably got it taken away,,

 **woojin:** @daniel @ongwho why tf did yall talk so much shit just now

 **woojin:** like have u srsly never met minhyun hes sensitive about this stuff ffs

 **woojin:** wait till i find out what class ur in rn

 **minhyun:** woojin please not right now

 **minhyun:** plus what they said was good

 **daehwi:** hyung what do you mean ?

 **daneil:** we were just joking dont even think about what they said

 **minhyun:** no no you made me realise

 **minhyun:** how could i believe jaehwan was serious about this

 **minhyun:** he barely takes anything srsly

 **minhyun:** much less me

 **minhyun:** i realize that now

 **jaehwan:** what hyung?? no

 **jaehwan:** i asked YOU out for real i swear

 **jaehwan:**  i started this

 **jaehwan:**  i got my phone taken from me just now that’s why i couldn’t reply,,

 **jaehwan:** i took the joke too far im sorry…

 **minhyun:** yeah sure the joke,,, that’s all i am

 **minhyun:** im sorry i have to go

_minhyun left the chat_

**jaehwan:** hyung wait

 **jaehwan:** oh

 **jaehwan:** how did that happen so quickly

 **jaehwan:** after i finally got the courage to ask him out…

 **jihoon:** hyung…. We’ll work smth out okay

 **jihoon:** you and minhyun don’t end like this i swear

 **jaehwan:** thanks kid

 **jaehwan:** im just gonna,,,

_jaehwan left the chat_

**jihoon:** oh shit

 **jihoon:**  im gonna run and find him and be with him

 **daehwi:** yeah i think that would be best

 **daehwi:** although i didn’t know oyu guys were that close ??

 **jihoon:** it happened recently,,, i don’t have time rn sory

 **jisung:** wait jihoon ill come with

 **woojin:** im going to try and find minhyun to talk to him

 **woojin:** i think i should take him home

 **sungwoon:** ill come with you woojin

 **ong:** ugh i feel super bad now,,

 **danik:** me too

 **jisung:** dont feel bad you two  
**jisung:**  you were just joking around

 **ong:** yeah but we took it too far,,

 **danik:** if we didnt everything would still be okay..

 **jisung:** and you know that now

 **sungwoon:** theres no way you could have known minhyun would get effected like that

 **sungwoon:** like i cant believe hes not used to yall jokes by now

 **sungwoon:** like sigh hes such a drama queen sometimes

 **ong:** they deserves to be happy so much though

 **daehwi:** which is why we're gonna fix it !

_daehwi changed the group name to 'mission minhwan '_

**daehwi:** they WILL get together

 **daehwi:** the gays cant have a loss like this

 **jisung:** i agree !

 **jisung:** if we all work together this can happen !

 **danik:** ok hyung,, i still feel bad tho

 **ong:** same

 **guanlin:** holy hell what did i miss

 **jisung:** oh guanlin sweetie youre an angel and im so glad youre here

 **jisung:** we have work to do

_____

 **find the el dorado** @theREALong

*dabs the pain away*

 

 ***finger guns* what up** @danik  
_@theREALong_ honey,, i love you but now is not meme time

 

 **find the el dorado** @theREALong

 _@danik_ memes are my coping mechanism

_____

 **hit you with that** @urboithesnaggle  
my brother is such a mess rn like why does he have to be so dramatic he just to hear jaehwan out and have a little faith in him,,,, hes a meSS

 **sh-sh-shabooya** @sengwin  
_@urboithesnaggle_ i mean he wasnt THAT bad,,,

 **hit you with that** @urboithesnaggle  
_@sengwin_ you left an hour ago and hes still just sitting on his bed staring at the wall

 **sh-sh-shabooya** @sengwin  
_@urboithesnaggle_ well shit

 

 **bbq sauce on my titties** @mariokim  
real emo hours: [open]

 **bbq sauce on my titties** @mariokim  
everything was going so well,,, and then so quickly it fell apart

 **its another banger** @winkboi  
_@mariokim_ YAH KIM JAEHWAN UNLOCK THE DOOR AND LET ME BACK IN

_____

**private chat (2)**

**woojin:** so

 **woojin:** how are things on your end

 **jihoon:** ugh dont even get me started

 **jihoon:** jaehwan was a crying mess for like two hours

 **jihoon:** and then he made me bring him heaps of food

 **jihoon:** and then LOCKED ME OUT OF HIS ROOM

 **woojin:** oof im sorry

 **woojin:** minhyuns just been staring at the wall since we got home

 **woojin:** and muttering

 **jihoon:** uugh we really need to get these two to sort themselves out

 **woojin:** ik ik

 **woojin:** but no matter what i say to minhyun he wont respond to me

 **woojin:**  like im sitting next to him rn and he hasnt even realized

 **woojin:** or he has and he doesnt care

 **jihoon:** ngl i didnt think your brother was the type to be so sensitive and delusional ngl

 **woojin:** ugh no he so is

 **woojin:** he is very much a people pleaser so like a slight teasing insult

 **woojin:** like K.Os him

 **woojin:** ive been trying to work on it with him'

 **woojin:** and usually hes okay with it but ig when it came to this

 **woojin:** he really wanted jaehwan to be taking this srsly ig

 **jihoon:** which he is tho !!!

 **woojin:** look, i know this, you know this

 **woojin:** even guanlin know this

 **woojin:** but my dumbass brother ?? he be a real idiot sometime

 **jihoon:** he really do

 **woojin:** i only wish minhyun would realize the same thing,,

 **jihoon:** me too

 **jihoon:** for both his and jaehwans sake

 **woojin:** i don’t even know that you and jaehwan were close btw

 **jihoon:** oh yeah lol he messaged me one time

 **jihoon:** coz he wanted to know if jinyoung liked minhyun

 **jihoon:** coz he was a jealous bub

 **jihoon:** and like from there we just kept talking ig

 **woojin:** about what even,,, i cant even imagine u guys as friends ngl

 **jihoon:** mostly about his big ass crush

 **jihoon:** but also we would send each other heaps of videos

 **jihoon:** that we though the other would enjoy,,,

 **jihoon:** sounds a bit lame now that i say it,,,,

 **woojin:** nah that’s peak friendship goals man

 **woojin:** oh damn

 **jihoon:**??

 **woojin:** jaehwan is messaging minhyun

 **woojin:** i can read the messages

 **woojin:** oof jaehwan mad

 **jihoon:** istg brb im gonna try to stop jaehwan before he says smth he doesnt mean

_____

**private chat (2)**

**jaehwan:** hyung,,,

 **jaehwan:** hyung please talk to me

 **jaehwan:** im sorry that i teased you too much i never meant anything by it

 **jaehwan:** especially not to hurt you

 **jaehwan:** i knew what i was doing when i asked you out

 **jaehwan:** it was smth that i had been building up the courage to do for ages

 **jaehwan:** which is why it may have come out of the blue and seemed sudden

 **jaehwan:** but i need you to now i took it very seriously

 **jaehwan:** if anything youre not taking this srsly by leaving mE ON READ

 **jaehwan:** like i cant believe you think so little of me and the value i put on our friendship

 **jaehwan:** if you think for even a SECOND that i would ask you out as a JOKE

 **jaehwan:** ok i guess i will  give you some space for now

 **jaehwan:** bc obvs you need some time to think and realize im as serious about you as i hope you are about me

 **jaehwan:** ill wait till youre ready to talk to me

 **jaehwan:**  please dont keep me waiting too long

 **jaehwan:** i really do like you

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry if minhwan feels a bit rushed,,,  
> im doing my best but like idk ig i am trying to rush them a bit so i can focus on champarkhwi lol  
> like wow they really got together and 'broke up' all in one chapter oof we love a well written fic  
> but also i am still doing my very best so i hope you enjoyed !!
> 
> also the korean bit thats on one of woojins tweets means 'we invite you' and its from the song black and blue by ace which is what they danced to  
> can you tell what time i wrote the original of this chapter ?? lmao stan talent stan ACE


	6. this was harder than i thot

**ugh** @theREALong  
day three of minhyuns drama queen crisis and jaehwans emo rant fest

 **UGH** @danik  
day three of complete social media silence from minhyun,, i miss him

 **U G H** @mumjisung  
can i get my bestfriend back? can i PLEASE get my bestfriend back?

 **u g h** @sengwin  
minhyun a drama queen?? jaehwan a dumbass ?? we been knew sis

 **im still confused** @swaggyboi  
??? wheres minhyun and why is he ignoring my texts ?? did i do smth wrong

 **communication is key** @urmainbae  
_@swaggyboi_ oh guanlin you angel you did nothing wrong

 **hes adopted** @urboithesnaggle  
hi so yeah minhyun STILL has his phone shut off and he STILL refuses to talk to anyone but he has stress cleaned the entire house so theres that

 **hes adopted** @urboithesnaggle  
so i just want to remind everyone im not actually blood related to his stupidity

 **im adopted** @winkboi  
if everyone could please ignore jaehwans hourly emo tweets that would be great

 **im adopted** @winkboi  
and please remember im not related to him,,, hes embarrassing

 **(** **づ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **)** **づ** @urboimagumagu  
ok but during these past three days i havent met up with woojin or jihoon once like hellooo i need you guys

**_____**

_jihoon added woojin and daehwi_

**daehwi:** I MISS YOU GUYS SO MUCH

 **daehwi:** like this just had to happen before a long weekend

 **woojin:** ugh ikr taking care of minhyun for three days straight is getting OLD

 **jihoon:** i just wanna see you guys,,,

 **jihoon:** but i cant leave jaehwan by himself

 **jihoon:** hes too dumb to take care of himself on a good day

 **woojin:** same with minhyun

 **woojin:** he finalllly talked to me this morning

 **daehwi:** are you saying he hasnt spoken since friday ?

 **daehwi:** its s u n d a y !!

 **woojin:** yepp he hasnt said a word until this morning

 **jihoon:** wat did he say

 **jihoon:** was it emo bullshit like jaehwan keeps rambling about

 **jihoon:** coz if so i dont wanna hear it

 **woojin:** no no youre BOTH gonna like this

 **woojin:** heres what he said...

_____

**mission minhwan (7)**

**woojin:** hyungs hyungs hyungs

 **daehwi:** quick recap of the current situation

 **jihoon:** after the whole minhyun being a diva crisis™ on friday afternoon

 **jihoon:** they both went home and had a three day long cry

 **woojin:** so bc of the long weekend, its been three days and they could avoid seeing each other and actually dealing with this

 **woojin:** minhyun hasnt said a word to me since then

 **jihoon:** jaehwan has messaged minhyun various times

 **woojin:** but he is ignoring all his messages

 **ong:** thats why he never replied to me,,,

 **sungwoon:** @jihoon and you’ve been at jaehwans house this whole time

 **jihoon:** ye we’ve run out of food ?? hand tbh hes threatened to kick me out four times

 **daehwi:** but finally there is hope !!

 **jisung:** really?

 **sungwoon:** did minhyun finally realize how much of an idiot hes being

 **woojin:** YES !!

 **woojin:** finally today

 **woojin:** he spoke to me

 **woojin:** and he basically broke down crying about how he ruined everything

 **woojin:** and that he regrets everything,, he was a fool blah blah

 **danik:** so he wants jaehwan back ?

 **woojin:** yup! listen to this

 **woojin:** _[minhyun.confessing.while.crying.mp3]_

 **jinyoung:** holy shit im saving that

 **ong:** omg ive never heard minhyun cry like that before

 **guanlin:** im gonna remix it

 **sungwoon:** GUANLIN OMF

 **sungwoon:** send it here when you finish pls

 **danik:** yeah i need a new ringtone these days

 **jisung:** guys,,,,

 **daehwi:** so anyways the reason we gathered you all here today

 **danik:** we were already in this gc...

 **jihoon:** is to let you know that minhwan WILL happen

 **woojin:** yeah were gonna get it fixed before school tmw

 **ong:** how so

 **jihoon:** ok so obv they both v want to get back together so its not gonna be that hard

 **daehwi:** yeah the hardest bit is gonna be convincing them to meet

 **woojin:** but either way we're gonna clean them up and drag jaehwan to my house and lock them in a room together

 **danik:** classic plan

 **ong:** never fails tbh

 **jisung:** wait so they both think the other doesnt like them or something?

 **woojin:** yeah basically

 **woojin:** hyung is convinced that jaehwan hates him now

 **jihoon:** and jaehwan still thinks that minhyun wants nothing to do with him

 **daehwi:** but weve given them enough space and time to figure it out themselves and they havent !!

 **daehwi:** and i for one refuse to let the gays lose like this

 **ong:** yes yes intervention is a go

 **woojin:**  so once they makeup

 **woojin:** and they WILL

 **woojin:** do you guys wanna come over to mine for a movie night?

 **ong:** OMFG YES

 **danik:** yessss we havent had one in ages

 **guanlin:** ill bring pizza

 **jinyoung:** no mushrooms pls

 **guanlin:** tf ?? you can just pick them off

 **jinyoung:** the taste… lingers

 **sungwoon:** ill bring drinks ayyee

 **jisung:** it better not be alcohol or istg

 **sungwoon:** dw dw i cant afford alcohol what do you think i am rich

 **daehwi:** i will bring as many fluffy pillows and blankets as i can carrry !!

 **jihoon:** im bringing jaehwan is that enough

 **woojin:** debatable but we'll see

 **jihoon:** **●** **‿** **●**

 **jisung:** and i'll bring some sweets that i just made

 **danik:** jisungs cooking !!!

 **ong:** omFG IM DEFINEITLY COMING NOW

 **jinyoung:** were you not coming before

 **guanlin:** dont you want to see us hyung ?

 **ong:** well yeah buy have you had jisungs baking its fucking delicious

 **woojin:** ANYWAYS

 **woojin:** its 4 oclock now and my parents are out of town lets do this !!

 **jihoon:** ok ima drag jaehwan into the shower and ill bring him over in like 40 mins or smth

 **woojin:** sweet sweet see u soon

 **woojin:** the rest of you rats

 **woojin:** (excluding daehwi, can you plesss come asap i miss you sm)

 **woojin:** come over at like 5;30 or smth idk

 **woojin:** yous can all stay the night too if ya want

 **daehwi:** tee hee ill be over soon im leaving my house now !ヾ(＠＾▽＾＠)ﾉ

 **ong:** aye aye captain

 **danik:** kids im doing lifts who wants in

 **guanlin:** me me me

 **sungwoon:**  i live pretty close so i will just walk aight

 **woojin:** ok see you all soon !! hopefully the two idiots sort it out

_____

 **im adopted** @winkboi  
i told him to dress nice and he flipped me off and put his pajamas back on istg  
_[jaehwan.pjs.jpg]_

 **hes adopted** @urboithesnaggle  
_@winkboi_ did he atleast willingly shower coz i literally had to drag minhyun across the floor

 **(** **づ** **｡** **◕‿‿◕** **｡** **)** **づ** @urboimagumagu  
and i filmed it heh  
_[woojin.struggling.to.drag.minhyun.mp4]_

 **im adopted** @winkboi  
this might take longer than we thought,,,,

 

______

**mission minhwan (7)**

**woojin:** we finally got them in the room together !!

 **daehwi:** jaehwan wearing a pajama shirt and skinny jeans is a big mood

 **daehwi:** and hes looking thicc af minhyuns gonna jump him

 **jisung:** daehwi pls,,,

 **jihoon:** wait omf i can hear them through the walls

 **jinyoung:** tell us what theyre saying !!

 **danik:** yes plssss do it

 **woojin:** ok ok

 **woojin:** so were all listening through the door

 **woojin:**... theyre silent

 **jihoon:** istg if they dont get it together

 **daehwi:** this recquires further intervention

 **woojin:** ASKDFJNKG

 **woojin:** DAEHWI JUST BANGED ON THE DOOR AND SSAID

 **guanlin:** waht did he say

 **woojin:** skfjnaeuofvn im ded

 **sungwoon:** woojin sucks at this jihoon take over

 **jihoon:** YAH HWANG MINHYUN CONFESS ALREADY THIS IS BORING-daehwi

 **jihoon:** jaehwan snorted

 **jihoon:** oof now they finally talking

 **jisung:** good job daehwi

 **daahwi:** i aim to please hyung

 **jihoon:** erm im sorry for... everything i guess - minhyun

 **ong:** how lame

 **jihoon:** me too- jaehwan

 **daehwi:** woojin is still dead on the floor btw

 **jihoon:** these past three days i realized how much i care for you and how when we were walking to school and you were holding my hand.. theres no way you were faking that and i see that now- minhyun

 **jihoon:** OH SHIT MINHYUN IS ACTUALLY CONFESSING

 **jihoon:** im sorry that i doubted you and that i doubted that were serious this- minhyun

 **daehwi:** his confession is lame af tbh mine to woojin was heaps better

 **ong:** debatable but sure

 **jihoon:** ok so minhyun is stopped and now jaehwans going on about how muh he likes minhyun and bah blah blah weve heard it all before sweetie

 **jisung:** no pls i wanna know exactly what he said

 **daehwi:** i got you hyung

 **daehwi:** "i’ll admit that i was super hurt that you would think i didn’t care about you, and that i thought so little of our friendship to do something as mean as asking out as a joke. But i can see where you came from bc of all the teasing tht i did-jaehwan

 **daehwi:** “and im sorry that i took it so far and i first i thought like srsly you’ve known me long enough to know when im joking. But i realized that this is new to us and that me and you is something that i never want to joke about-jaehwan

 **daehwi:** ok so minhyun is talking again

 **daehwi:** ‘i think we both just had a bit of a mess of a day, do you wanna put it behind us and start again ? dkfjnvjfvn

 **daehwi:** that last bit was me not minhyun

 **ong:** oof jaehwan really went off like all that lyric writing wasn’t for nothing

 **sungwoon:** greasy

 **jisung:** miss jisung? miss jisung ? oh my god she fucken dead

 **jihoon:** rn its silent excpet for woojin cringing v loudly

 **woojin:** this is my brother ok its gross

 **guanlin:** whaTS HAPPENING NOW

 **daehwi:** i still dk its silent

 **daehwi:** im gonna take a peak

 **jinyoung:** omf daehwi do it

 **danik:** do it for the gays

 **jihoon:** holy shit

 **woojin:** d i s g u s t i n g

 **daehwi:** OMF JAEHWAN IS SOME TYPE OF WILD

 **sungwoon:** whatwhat what

 **danik:** whyyyy whats happening

 **jihoon:** jaehwan is currently ON TOP OF minhyun

 **jihoon:** theyre on his bed MAKING OUT

 **ong:** oh shit that was fast

 **jinyoung:** so i mean i guess jaehwan said yes lmao

 **daehwi:** HOLY SHIT JAEHWAN IS TAKING MINHYUNS SHIRT OFF

 **daehwi:** im-

 **woojin:** i think its time for us to stop watching !!

 **jihoon:** yes yes i agree lets go to woojins room

 **woojin:** guys please come soon

 **ong:** oh dw we're already on the way

 **woojin:** thank fuck

 **jaehwan:** this has been a wild day

 **daehwi:** so we'll see you soon hyungs !!

 **woojin:** were gonna bleach our eyes brb

 **danik:** omf

 **guanlin:** hyungs can we please binge watch idol producer tonight

 **guanlin:** i was too busy to watch it when it was airing :((((

 **jisung:** yes guanlin we can watch idol producer

 **guanlin:** fuck yeah

 **jihoon:** see you losers soon

_____

 **jinyoung's** @emperorhwang  
Thank you for making me the happiest I've ever been @mariokim i don’t deserve you :’)  
_[minhwan.selfie.jpg]_

 **minhyun's** @mariokim  
@emperorhwang you deserve the worlds happiness and more and i plan to give it all to you,,, oof that was greasy

 

**gays 1 hets 0** @sengwin  
now that theyre together can we all go back to meming its been too depressing on my tl

 

 **i wanna get love** @swaggyrapper  
am i more excited about minhwan or about being able to finaLLY watch cai xukun snatch the nation ???

**yeet** @urboimagumagu  
minhwan is old news im just happy to be with my favs again  
_[daehwi.squished.between.2park.jpg]_

 **YEET** @urboithesnaggle  
@urboimagumagu i missed you sm like fuck minhyun for being so high maintenance,,, stop tweeting and let me cuddle you until the hyungs all get here

 

 **Y E E T** @winkboi  
@urboithesnaggle ok ill just go kms then while yous cuddle ig

 

  **YEET** @urboithesnaggle  
@winkboi i never said you werent invited ???get over here

 

________

**can they stop**

(7)

 

 **danik:** they havent come downstairs yet are they okay ???

 **jihoon:** dw i heard some moaning a bit ago i think theyre MORE than ok

 **ong:** wtf are they so wild for

 **daehwi:** ok but can they hurry tf up i wanna watch ip

 **guanlin:** ^^^

 **sungwoon:** wait dont start without me !!! im zooming as fast as i can

 **ong:** i thot you said you lived close

 **sungwoon:** i do

 **sungwoon:** but there was this dog barking so i barked back right

 **sungwoon:** and then it barked back again

 **sungwoon:** and whilst barking i started looking for it

 **sungwoon:** and turns out there was no dog ??

 **sungwoon:** and i was just in a tunnel barking at my own echo for 10 mins

 **guanlin:** everytime i think im the buggest dumbass in this group sungwoon says some dumb shit and i love myself again

 **jinyoung:** ok but then who did the first bark??

 **sungwoon:** ion even wanna think about it anymore

_woojin added minhyun_

_woojin added jaehwan_

**woojin:** hurry up and come down shit heads

 **jihoon:** should we spam them until they do

 **daehwi:** great plan

 **guanlin:** hurry up shit dicks

 **jisung:**  we gonna eat all the muffins i made

 **ong:** i will invert yall ribcages if you dont hurry up

 **jihoon:** you guys are doing it wrong

 **jihoon:** get

 **jihoon:** yall

 **jihoon:** asses

 **jihoon:** down

 **jihoon:** here

 **jihoon:** now

 **jihoon:** or

 **jihoon:** i

 **jihoon:** will

 **jihoon:** personally

 **jihoon:** boil

 **jihoon:** your

 **jaehwan:** holy shit you demon were coming pls dont finish that

 **jihoon:** teeth

 **jaehwan:** ur a demon why tf are we friends

 **jihoon:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **jisung:** jihoon is scary wth

 **daehwi:** anywayyys me and woojin just finished getting all the food ready so lets do this !!!

 **guanlin:** im ready to give my body to xukun

 **danik:** idk who that is

 **guanlin:** oh youre gonna find out

 **danik:**...ominous

 **jaehwan:** how come guanlin can be a thot for xukun but i cant be a thot for minhyun huh

 **ong:** so;dfjvnsubv jaehwan stfu no one wants to hear it

 **minhyun:** and anyways you were hardly a thot in my room...

 **woojin:** STOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE im tryna watch my president, zhang yixing, introduce us to the nations trainees aight??

 **guanlin:** ^^^^^^^^!!!!

 **sungwoon:** shit son okay 

________

 

 **cai xukun is my dad** @danik  
WE GON PARTY WE GON DRINK LADIES

  **my president, cai xukun** @theREALong  
CHECK CHECK CHECK

 

 

 **ding zeren pls step on me** @urboithesnaggle  
srsly tho can zeren pls push me off a building holy shit that dance was no joke

 

 **stan li quanzhe** @urboimagumagu  
i resign from my position as uwu king and gladly give it to li quanzhe

 

 **god chengcheng** @winkboi  
idk this chengcheng guy that well but i do know if he told me to give him all my money,, i would fckn do it

 

 

 

 **vocal legend you zhangjing** @mariokim  
catch me and daehwi making covers of these idol producer songs by the time this night is over shits legendary

 

 **stan li quanzhe** @urboimagumagu  
@mariokim ill do city of stars and you can do wo huai nian de

 

 **vocal legend you zhangjing** @mariokim  
@urboimagumagu !!!!!! lets fckn do it

 

 

 **yanchen blinded me** @sengwin  
literally everyone in this room has their eyes glued to the screen and are thirsting over these chinese boys,,, its a big fat mood their gorgeous

 

 **my wig ?? i dont know her** @momjisung  
idk who i want to speak at my funeral more, zheng ruibin or wang ziyi

 

 **cai xukun is my dad** @dani  
@momjisung pls get ziyi i want him to start the funeral by introducing himself as b-o-o-g-i-e wang ziyi

 

  
**my president, cai xukun** @theREALong  
ok but the biggest mood of the night is watching guanlin look satisfied at the chaos hes created

 **nations KING zhang yixing** @swaggyrapper  
@theREALong watching yall get so invested in a show that i know the results of is a good time

 **nations KING zhang yixing** @swaggyrapper  
@theREALong especially when daehwi cried at that one elimination like bish we been knew that was gonna happen

 **stan li quanzhe** @urboimagumagu  
@swaggyrapper quanzhe did not get 8th place just to be stripped from all screen time and ELIMINATED !! THE VOTERS DID HIM DIRTY THE EDITORS DID HIM DIRTY he deserves better smh

 **nations KING zhang yixing** @swaggyrapper  
@urboimagumagu chill up a sec lemme show you NEX7

 

 **im here for jackson** @urmainbae  
why is no one talking about how jackson is such a good teacher like wow if he tutored me i could pass all my classes

 **can i adopt all the yuehua kids** @emperorhwang  
@ _urmainbae_ am i not good enough huh im just as good as jackson

 **im here for jackson** @urmainbae  
@ _emperorhwang_ whatever helps you sleep at night old man

 

_________

 

 

 **my wig ?? i dont know her** @momjisung  
i was gonna wake up early and make everyone breakfast to celebrate the public holiday but ive been distracted by all the cuteness

_champarkhwi.sleeping.all.tangled.up.jpg_

**my president, cai xukun** @theREALong  
good morning kings lets get this bread

 

 **my president, cai xukun** @theREALong  
hol up why did i just jihoon wake up from in between chamhwi and then run out of the room faster than sonic

 

 

_________

 

**private chat**

**(2)**

**ong:** hey jihoonie is everything alright

 **ong:** i wanted to run after you when i saw you run but ima get lost in this house real quick

 **ong:** can you believe minhyun never invited me over ONCE

 **jihoon:** hey hyung im fine

 **jihoon:** i just needed a hot minute

 **jihoon:** that was too overwhelming first thing in the morning

 **ong:** what was

 **jihoon:** waking up with surrounded by woojin and daehwi

 **jihoon:** like tbh i thot i was still dreaming

 **jihoon:** I MEAN

 **jihoon:** fuck

 **ong:** jihoonie its fine

 **ong:** you can talk to me and i promise i wont tell anyone

 **jihoon:** even daniel?

 **ong:** especially daniel

 **ong:** his mouth is too big and his feet are too wide

 **ong:** a bad combination

 **jihoon:** heh okay hyung

 **jihoon:** its just

 **jihoon:** daehwi and woojin

 **jihoon:** are like the best friends i could ever ask for

 **jihoon:** and the cutest couple ive ever seen

 **jihoon:** and no part of me wants either of those things to change

 **jihoon:** i just wanna be apart of it

 **jihoon:**  ah idk that doesnt make much sense does it

 **ong:** no i think i get it

 **jihoon:** you do 

 **ong:** you like woojin

 **ong:** and you like daehwi

 **ong:** and you want to be with both of them

 **jihoon:**!!!!

 **jihoon:** how tf did u explain my feelings better than i could

 **ong:** coz im old and wise

 **ong:** and tbh jihoon i dont think that dream is too farfetched

 **jihoon:** wdym

 **jihoon:** theyre both so in love with eachother

 **jihoon:** theres no way they would even dare to THINK about another person like that

 **ong:** not unless that person was you jihoon

 **ong:** youre special to them i can see it

 **ong:** i have twitter notifs turned on for all 3 of yous

 **ong:** and some of the shit that they say to and about you

 **ong:** even if you dont realise it

 **ong:** is super suggestive

 **jihoon:** that sounds fake but ok

 **jihoon:** theyre jsut kidding around hyung

 **ong:** idk about that

 **ong:** what im tryna say is dont rule out the possibility before you actually know

 **ong:** coz woojin is about as expressive as a tampon

 **ong:** and daehwi is TOO expressive it gets confusing

 **ong:** so try not to get confused and overthink everything

 **jihoon:** ok hyung ill try

 **jihoon:** thank you for listening

 **ong:** anytime bab

 **jihoon:**...can i smell food??

 **ong:** lmao yes jisung finished cooking and everyone is waking up

 **jihoon:** omw

_______

 **vocal legend you zhangjing** @mariokim  
despite having an IQ of 1 i am still alive guys

 

 **nations KING zhang yixing** @swaggyrapper  
@mariokim its actually impossible to have an IQ of 1 i never thought id say this but youre smarter than this

**vocal legend you zhangjing** @mariokim  
@swaggyrapper so youre just gonna enter my house and tell me im too stupid to exist

 

________

 **cai xukun is my dad** @danik  
if you could change your name to anything would it be

 

 **yanchen blinded me** @sengwin  
@danik forty exclamation points that is pronounced as someone screaming

 

__________

 

 **ding zeren pls step on me** @urboithesnaggle  
give me 10 reasons why i shouldnt just turn into a slug right now

 

 **god chengcheng** @winkboi  
@urboithesnaggle i literally cant think of one and its pissing me off

 

_________

 **my president, cai xukun** @theREALong  
so im snoopin aroun in minhyuns room coz ive never been in it right

 

 **my president, cai xukun** @theREALong  
and this headass has a box of chocopies next to his bed. i thot it was just for like easy access or smth but

 

 **my president, cai xukun** @theREALong  
when i asked him about it he told me he liked to see it first thing in the morning to remind him that there is good in the world

 

 **can i adopt all the yuehua kids** @emperorhwang  
@theREALong tbh i stand by it, jaehwan saw it first thing this morning and smiled so like its not JUST me

 

 **vocal legend you zhangjing** @mariokim  
@emperorhwang i smiled coz i saw you, you absolute noodle head

 

_________

**my wig ?? i dont know her** @momjisung  
canonically just spilled pancake batter all over woojin

 

 **my wig ?? i dont know her** @momjisung  
AU where im not an idiot and i didnt do that

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so minhwan finally got together !! ayyeee but tbh like theyre dynamics arent gonna be much different than when they were jsut friends so like idk what i thoughi was doing  
> also dont mind the spacing being different for every section of group chat lmao shes doing her best but my best has never been that good lol  
> thanks for reading !!!


	7. its been a hot minute huh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> daehwi: i followed all of them around everywhere
> 
> daehwi: and they took me to all of my now favourite places in busan
> 
> daehwi: the best friends i could ever ask for tbh

**big time rush saved the music industry** @danik  
its wednesday ma dudes im getting ready for school what should i change into

 

 **so no head ?** @sengwin  
@danik a better person

 

 **big time rush saved the music industry** @danik  
@sengwin oof that shit hurted im just tryna do my bestpacito

 

 

 

 **probably not captain america** @mariokim  
i feel like i dont say this enough but,

 **probably not captain america** @mariokim  
FUCK!! FUUUUCK FUCK FUCK!!! WHAT THE FUCK!! WHAT IS GOING ON!!

 

 **a minor neck injury** @swaggyrapper  
how tf is jaehwan always such a big mood

 

 

 **a cute dumbass** @emporerhwang  
so when me and jaehwan walked into school holding hands i watched a teacher hand another teacher money ?? was it that obvious that we liked eachother that teachers made bets and yet I didnt even notice ???

 **suspicious plant** @urmainbae  
@emporerhwang yes 

 **a satisfyingly fluffy cat** @danik  
@emporerhwang yes

 **generally disinteresting** @urboithesnaggle  
@emporerhwang yes

 **a cute dumbass** @emporerhwang  
okay the audience has spoken..... ya boi is  _dumb_ dumb huh

________

 

**the dream team**

**(3)**

**jihoon:** guys im bored and in psychology class rn entertain me

 **jihoon:**!!! tell me about how yall got together i still dk

 **woojin:** ooh ok ok we both have this line off so lets goo

 **daehwi:** so i had just moved to busan from seoul

 **daehwi:** my parents were sick of seoul so we just decided to move

 **daehwi:** and i didnt really uuuh make many friends when i first came

 **jihoon:** what ?? but youre the best person ive ever met ??

 **woojin:** yeah well there used to be this huge dickhead at the school named minho

 **woojin:** do you ever wonder why the school has such strict anti-bullying rules

 **woojin:** and is especially intolerant of homophobia ??

 **woojin:** mostly bc of ha minho

 **daehwi:** so like i kinda got hella bullied for a hot minute ?? (◕︿◕✿)

 **daehwi:** and bc i had no friends i just felt so alone and didnt tell anyone about it,,,

 **jihoon:** wtf ima beat this ha minhos ass

 **woojin:** dw i did

 **daehwi:** so yeah one day minho and his goons were getting a bit more physical than usual

 **daehwi:** and i was just so sick of it ya kno

 **daehwi:** like fuck im gay !! get over it

 **daehwi:** its not like i was gay for any of their ugly asses anyways

 **woojin:** so i was coming out from a dance rehearsal

 **woojin:** i see them pushin hwi around and i was like wtf thats not on

 **daehwi:** woojin was my knight in shining armor uwu (´◠ω◠`)

 **woojin:** so yeah i may or may not have sent minho to some kind of specialist hospital ??

 **woojin:** tbh i dont remember much of that bit of the story

 **woojin:** only that i had two broken fingers and had to wear an eyepatch for two weeks

 **daehwi:** you probably don’t remember bc of the concussion ✿  ◕ ‿ ◕✿

 **woojin:** is that…really the appropriate time for a flower face…

 **jihoon:** holy shit

 **daehwi:** yeah there was three of them and two of us and ngl i wasnt much help

 **daehwi:** but anyways after that whole mess i explained what was happening to the staff

 **daehwi:** and convinced them not to give woojin any punishment

 **daehwi:** even tho he beat the absolute shit out of a student

 **woojin:** and i convinced them to expel minho AND his chicken shit friends

 **jihoon:** good fucking riddance

 **woojin:** ikr

 **woojin:** so after that i dragged daehwi to my friend group which at the time was just donghyun and youngmin

 **woojin:** and the second donghyun saw daehwi he adopted him

 **daehwi:** i followed all of them around everywhere

 **daehwi:** and they took me to all of my now favourite places in busan

 **daehwi:** the best friends i could ever ask for tbh

 **woojin:** uwuwu

 **jihoon:** ok but how tf did yall get together

 **woojin:** oh right

 **woojin:** so im friends with this guy named ahn hyeongseop

 **woojin:** you may know him hes dating the class president for our grade

 **jihoon:** oh yeah i know him

 **jihoon:** i saw him eat a raw egg once ?? super fckn weird

 **woojin:** anywayssss he was in my dance class for like a semester and i basically helped him get a good grade

 **woojin:** at this point i knew that i v liked daehwi like i was already whipped for him

 **daehwi:** i was the same

 **daehwi:** but i wasnt the confident gay that you know today so things werent moving v fast

 **daehwi:** and hyeongseop wasnt helping >.<

 **woojin:** so like idk why but hyeongseop had a crush on me ???

 **woojin:** like srsly this is the part of the story that confuses me

 **woojin:** TWO ppl had a crush on me like wtf how

 **woojin:** i never thought id be able to convince ONE person that im worth their attention

 **woojin:** let alone two

 **daehwi:** so i realised that i was at risk of losing woojin to hyeongseop

 **daehwi:** and woojin was slowly getting charmed by his dumbass

 **woojin:** i was NOT i only had eyes for you bub

 **daehwi:** sure jan

 **daehwi:** you were falling for his dumbassery and you know it

 **woojin:** a lot of the shit he said was just really relatable ok

 **woojin:** like fuck we’re both so dumb we really bonded over that

 **daehwi:** anyways so i had to fight off hyeongseop to get my mans

 **daehwi:** and boy was that hard

 **daehwi:** but not half as hard as actually convincing woojin i liked him

 **woojin:** i thought you were pranking me ok ??

 **woojin:** tbh im still waiting for you to say like ‘oof gotcha !! you’ve been prankd XD’

 **jihoon:** aww woojin

 **daehwi:** babe,,

**jihoon:**

**jihoon:**

**jihoon:** guys ???

 **jihoon:** guys where did you go

 **jihoon:** pls dont keep me hanging its been 5 minutes

 **daehwi:** sorry sorry i got distracted cuddling woojin

 **jihoon:** :((( want

 **daehwi:** come find us during the break !!!

 **woojin:** nope nope nope

 **woojin:** me and jihoon need to practice our duet

 **jihoon:** oh yeah weve been interrupted like three times while trying to rehearse

 **daehwi:** hehe one of those was me sorrrryy

 **jihoon:** oof quick finish your story before my class ends

 **woojin:** aight aight so daehwi confessed to me one day kinda super casual ??

 **woojin:** part of why i thot he was kidding is coz he just did it so naturally

 **daehwi:** fighting off hyeongseop had turned me into a confident gay ngl

 **jihoon:** ooo what did he say

 **woojin:** tbh idek

 **daehwi:**!!! how could you forget !!!

 **daehwi:** it was the best day of your life !!!!

 **woojin:** that may be tru but i am perhaps, dumb 

 **jihoon:** definetly are dumb

 **woojin:** u wut m8

 **jihoon:** did i stutter

 **woojin:** someone just volunteered to clean the practice room after rehearsal

 **jihoon:** :((((((

 **daehwi:** anyways so we were at a cafe and woojin was like

 **daehwi:** 'theres a lot of couples on dates here' or smth

 **daehwi:** and then i was like

 **woojin:** oh shit i remember now

 **woojin:** 'well i was hoping you would get inspired by them and finally ask me out'

 **woojin:** and then while i was sitting shooketh

 **woojin:** he lectured me on all the perks of dating him

 **daehwi:** sdjnvsjk it wasnt a lecture

 **woojin:** babe,,, it was

 **woojin:** but i was already whipped af before that so like i didnt need much convincing

 **daehwi:** scuse me yes you did

 **daehwi:** you just kept laughing and saying 'yeah right'

 **woojin:** how can you BLAME ME?

 **woojin:** youre literally a perfect human being ??

 **woojin:** and im a wet sock idk how tf i got so damn lucky

 **daehwi:** ya park woojin

 **jihoon:** damn boy love yourself a little

 **jihoon:** youre the best dancer i know and an amazing leader and funny af

 **jihoon:** and youre visuals are A+ dont even worry

 **jihoon:** woojin??

 **daehwi:** lmao hes about to combust

 **daehwi:** pls tell him to stop it i cant take compliments well-woojin

 **jihoon:** haha aight ill stop

 **daehwi:** anyways so he EVENTUALLY believed that i actually liked him and poof

 **woojin:** we became the greatest power couple the school has ever seen

 **woojin:** ongniel were shaking

 **jihoon:** you two are really good together,,,,

 **jihoon:** sigh

 **jihoon:** i want that

 **daehwi:** dw hyung!! literally anyone would be luckiest person to be with you

 **daehwi:** me and woojin INCLUDED

 **daehwi:** also woojin just left to meet you at the dance room

 **daehwi:** he said if youre late hes gonna roundhouse kick you

 **woojin:** hurry up fucker

 **jihoon:** oh shit im zooMIN

 **daehwi:** have a good practice hyungs !!! ★~(◡‿◕✿)

 

_______

 

 

 **12'000 ants** @sengwin  
i havent posted a selfie in a while

 

 **dead, but only ironically** @momjisung  
@sengwin good

 

 **12'000 ants** @sengwin  
@momjisung scuse YOU

 

_______

 

 **a satisfyingly fluffy cat** @danik  
look at this photo i took of peter this morning,,, hes perfect :')  
 _peter.jpg_

**suspicious plant** @urmainbae  
@danik tell peter that i would literally die for him

 

 **a satisfyingly fluffy cat** @danik  
@uraminbae You Dont Have a Choice

 

_______

 

 **generally disinteresting** @urboithesnaggle  
in the middle of a practice sess for our dance,, finished all the choreo !! so heres a pic of a sweaty hottie to celebrate  
 _[closeup.sweaty.jihoon.jpg]_

 **who turgled** @winkboi  
h-he called me a hottie

 **someone buy me the platform crocs** @urboimagumagu  
@winkboi damn right he did and he was telling the truth HOT DAMN BOI

 **who turgled** @winkbo  
th-they think im hot

**suspicious plant** @urmainbae  
@winkboi GET IN

 

_______

 

 **generally disinteresting** @urboithesnaggl  
when one direction said 'youre insecure',,,   i felt that shit

 

**probably not captain america** @mariokim  
hey guys so ive never had nightmare and kinda wanna know what theyre like, can anyone help me out ?

 **who turgled** @winkboi  
_@mariokim_ sure! see you soon

______

**the petty squad (11)**

**jaehwan:** w8t jihoon ur not actully gon come find me adn give me a nightmare are you

 **guanlin:** lmao he could w r e c k you hyung

 **ong:** if you do can you invite me to watch

 **daniel:** i wanna film

 **jaehwan:** p l s

 **woojin:** dw jaehwan jihoon is on a date with me and daehwi rn

 **jihoon:** d-date,,?

 **woojin:** shit

_woojin has left the chat_

**guanlin:**  well he fckn yeeted himself out of here

 **jinyoung:** jihoon why did you have to call him out smh

 **jihoon:** im sorry …?

 **jihoon:** its just that we’re not on a date ???

 **jihoon:** atleast i didn’t think so till now,,,,

 **daniel:** @daehwi come explain

 **ong:** also someone add woojin back he doesn’t get to leave this hell if i have to stay here

 **jaehwan:** add him urslef old man

 **jaehwan:** but w8t u dont know how to huh

 **jaehwan:** fckn old man

 **ong:** i literally BREATHED and your coming for me

 **guanlin:** ffs

_guanlin added woojin_

**woojin:** pls let me die in piece

 **jinyoung:** do you mean peace lmao

 **woojin:** kys jinyoung

 **jinyoung:** if i did youd be jealous wouldn’t you

 **jaehwan:** @daehwi @woojin one of u pls clarify to jihoon about yall date

 **daniel:** but if theyre together rn why are they messaging anyway

 **daehwi:** woojin ran to the bathroom and jihoon is in line ordering us food

 **daehwi:** the line is hecka long

 **woojin:** n ion wanna leave the bathroom,,,,,

 **woojin:** he likes u better u explain

 **daehwi:** he does not

 **woojin:** does so

 **jihoon:** woojin shush i like both of you the same

 **daehwi:** which is a lot right hyung?

 **sungwoon:** can yall take it to the dm’s im tryna work

 **daniel:** stfu sungwoon

 **ong:** sungwoon stfu

 **jaehwan:** SUNGWOON STFU

 **guanlin:** sungwoon pls shoosh we’re tryan watch our ot3 get it on

 **sungwoon:** oof even the maknae attac,,,

 **daehwi:** n e ways,,,

 **daehwi:** errrm me and woojin always go on dates on Friday nights

 **daehwi:** which is rn

 **daehwi:** im erm sure woojin is just used to calling anything we do on a Friday a date

 **daehwi:** right, babe?

 **woojin:** yep!!! YEP!!! thats it ! no one knows me better than you babe

 **woojin:** can we pls move on now

 **jaehwan:** suepr fckn weird but okay

 **daniel:** lmao ok well move on obvs woojin is still having a crisis

 **jinyoung:** and jihoon prbs still overthinking thiss,,

 **woojin:** pls let this die

 **jihoon:** yeah its not even a big deal hyungs

 **daehwi:** just a slip of the tongue !!

 **jihoon:** @daehwi do you want mild or spicy ramen

 **daehwi:** spicy plss

 **jihoon:** @jaehwan do you want clowns in your nightmare or centipedes

 **jaehwan:** I THOT U FORGOT ABOUT THAT

 **jaehwan:** I WANT NEITHER FUCK

______

 

 

 **someone buy me the platform crocs** @urboimagumagu  
my boyfriend is a whole dumbass all the time

 **someone buy me the platform crocs** @urboimagumagu  
but maybe,, just maybe,,, he kinda meant it… inch resting

 **someone buy me the platform crocs** @urboimagumagu  
like i thot i would be the first one to let smth slip but uuuuuuhhhh

 

 

 

 **generally disinteresting** @urboithesnaggle  
my boyfriend is fckn fast thinking genius god jesus thank the lord

 **generally disinteresting** @urboithesnaggle  
and like if i hoped that it really was a d**e no one needs to know

 **generally disinteresting** @urboithesnaggle  
especially not MY dumbass

 

 

 **who turgled** @winkboi  
i wish he meant it,,,, i keep getting false hopes

 **who turgled** @winkboi  
they both keep giving me hope but i KNOW nothing will ever happen with them

 **who turgled** @winkboi  
no matter how badly i want it to,,, sigh

 

 

 **a minor neck injury** @swaggyrapper  
who TF is gonna tell them that their accounts aren’t private ?? literally they can all see each other vagueing about themselves ?? like god theyre stupid,,,

 

 **suspicious plant** @urmainbae  
@swaggyrapper like deadass can they just sit down and talk like ffs… YALL LIKE EACH OTHER SORT IT OUT

**Author's Note:**

> ok so idk if any of yall read this the first time around when i posted it but if you did welcome back...  
> the first time i posted this there was a few characters that i didnt like what their storyline was so i wanted to change it  
> also i got like two negative comments and decided to delete the whole thing,,,,  
> but anyways welcome to my fic i hope you have fun !!  
> thanks for reading !!
> 
> also this chapter isnt very long but they do get longer i swer  
> one more thing bc i wrote this story like last year theres a lot of references to like current events of last year like new music releases and stuff  
> i thought about changing them but then i was like nah thats showbiz baby


End file.
